Une histoire de famille
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: Antoine ne s'attendait pas à héberger quelqu'un chez lui... Et encore moins quand il s'agit du Geek de SLG! Avec l'aide de LinksTheSun, les deux vidéastes vont tenter de renouer les liens entre Mathieu et le gamer. (Fiction NON YAOI)
1. Chapitre 1: Le soir sous la pluie

**Chapitre 1**

« Ça y est, j'ai fini ! »

Antoine Daniel était heureux. Après plusieurs nuits blanches, il avait enfin fini d'écrire le prochain épisode de What the Cut. Depuis le temps qu'il bosse dessus !

« Bon… Maintenant, va falloir commencer à trouver des gens pour faire certaines scènes. »

Le vidéaste regarda sa montre. Seulement 10h ? Oh, il pouvait bien aller se reposer un peu avant de commencer à travailler. Sur cette pensée, Antoine se dirigea instinctivement sur son ordinateur, et il y traîna dessus jusqu'à midi. Il regarda quelques vidéos que ses abonnés lui avaient envoyées… Et bon sang, il y avait de ces perles ! Plusieurs fois, Antoine tirait des têtes inimaginables ou faisait des facepalm. Mais bon, il en avait l'habitude. Après tout, n'était-il pas le Boss Final des Internet ?

~oOo~

Toute la journée, Antoine était au téléphone et sur Internet. Il cherchait des figurants pour ses scènes, et cela n'a pas été simple. Mais il avait finalement réussi à avoir toutes les personnes qu'il lui fallait. Le tournage allait bientôt commencer (mais le vidéaste ne savait pas encore quand) alors en attendant, Antoine corrigea les dernières « erreurs » qu'il aurait laissé dans sa « rédaction d'épisode ».

Le présentateur de What the Cut regarda de nouveau sa montre. 22h ? Mazette ! Il n'avait pas chômé depuis ce matin ! Antoine décida alors de s'accorder une pause. Il prit une canette de bière de son frigo et se remit à l'ordinateur (encore). Il vit avec une certaine surprise que le dernier SLG de son ami Mathieu Sommet était sorti. Naturellement, il regarda la vidéo. Comme d'habitude, c'était excellent… Mais bordel, c'était quoi ces vidéos qui sortent des tréfonds d'Internet ?! Mais cela n'a pas empêché Antoine de se tordre de rire face aux réactions du schizophrène.

Soudain, il reçut un SMS. C'était Alexis Breut (alias LinksTheSun). Rapidement, il prit son portable et lut :

« Salut Antoine ! Ça avance bien ton épisode ? Moi ça peut aller, même si je m'arrache parfois les cheveux… Au fait, ça te dit qu'on se voit demain ? Je suis de passage à Paris pendant quelques jours, et cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Répond-moi si t'es d'accord. »

Antoine sourit. Cela le faisait rire quand son collègue lui dit qu'il « s'arrache les cheveux » sur son travail… En même temps, c'est normal pour quelqu'un qui gère deux émissions en même temps. Aujourd'hui il était de bonne humeur, alors le chevelu appela directement Alexis. Il attendit qu'il réponde…

« Allô ?

\- Salut Alex ! _Répond Antoine à son interlocuteur._ J'ai lu ton SMS. J'ai fini d'écrire mon épisode, et je suis OK pour te voir demain !

\- Cool ! _Fit le présentateur du Point Culture._ Alors demain à 10h devant chez toi ?

\- Ça marche !

\- Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Mathieu ? » _Lui demanda Alexis._

Antoine fut surprit par cette question. Drôle de coïncidence, il venait de regarder le dernier épisode de SLG sorti il n'y a pas longtemps.

« Non, en tout cas pas ces temps-ci. _Répond le chevelu._

\- Bizarre… _Fit Alexis._ Cela fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas envoyé de nouvelles. Je lui aie envoyé plusieurs SMS, mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse de sa part. Pareil sur Facebook, c'est le néant total.

\- C'est étrange… Mais je suis sûr qu'il est en train de travailler dur pour son prochain épisode. _Déclare Antoine confiant. Il connait bien Mathieu, et c'est le genre de gars à « se tuer à la tâche »._

\- … Oui, je le pense aussi. Bon, je vais y aller. A demain Antoine !

\- A demain ! »

Il raccrocha le téléphone. Antoine se mit soudain à réfléchir… Une semaine que Mathieu n'avait pas donné signes de vie ? C'était louche… Très louche. D'ordinaire, le schizophrène envoyait au moins un SMS ou un message sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais là, rien… Antoine trouvait cela suspect. Si ça se trouve, il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?

Le vidéaste fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un éclair. Son cœur failli rater un battement. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Antoine se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et vit une pluie diluvienne se déferler à l'extérieur.

« Putain, quelle flotte ! » S'exclame-t-il. « J'espère qu'il n'y a personne dehors, car- »

La sonnerie de sa porte retentit. Antoine fut de nouveau surprit : mais qui pouvait venir chez lui, et à cette heure tardive ? Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit… Et découvrit un adolescent avec une casquette et un T-shirt rouge de Captain America, un sac à dos sur les épaules, trempé par la pluie. Son visage était couvert de bleus et de blessures, avec des grosses marques rouges sur les joues. Son expression montrait une tristesse et une douleur profonde.

Antoine fut choqué par cette apparition soudaine, et reconnut aussitôt la personne à sa porte.

« Le… LE GEEK ?! »

Le pauvre Geek fut tellement attristé qu'il n'arrivait pas à répondre.

« U… Uuh… Waah… An… An… »

Le présentateur de What the Cut n'attendit pas que le Geek meurt de froid dehors. Il fit rentrer l'adolescent chez lui et ferma la porte. Antoine le fit ensuite s'assoir sur le canapé du salon, et partit chercher une serviette et une petite trousse de secours.

Décidément, il n'en avait pas fini avec SLG.

~oOo~

Après avoir soigné le gamer avec des pansements et de la crème, Antoine mit une couverture sur ses épaules pour le réchauffer. Il croyait qu'il rêvait mais non : le Geek, une des personnalités de Mathieu, était chez lui, trempé jusqu'aux os et dans un sale état.

« Merci, Antoine… » Répondit le Geek au vidéaste, ayant réussi à se réchauffer.

Antoine poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait peur que le Geek ait attrapé froid.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Antoine. « Surtout sous ce temps ! Tu aurais pu crever de froid ! »

Antoine posa plein de questions au gamer. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire chez lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Mathieu ? Peut-être qu'il s'était perdu ? Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il un sac à dos avec lui ? Il n'allait pas à l'école… Et surtout, comment il savait où il habitait ?

L'adolescent fut comme paralysé par cet interrogatoire, et resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, grelottant dans sa couverture. Antoine vit que le visage triste du Geek n'était pas parti, et qu'il allait pleurer d'une minute à l'autre. Il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait calmé.

 _« J'en demande peut-être trop, pour le moment… »_ Pensa le vidéaste.

Antoine se leva et prépara un lait chaud. Il le donna au Geek, qui le but d'une traite.

« T'avais soif, dit donc ! _Remarque Antoine._

\- Oui…

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci. _Répondit le Geek à Antoine._ »

Antoine sourit.

« N'empêches, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? La maison de Mathieu n'est pas à côté d'ici.

\- … Je me suis perdu. »

Antoine regarda le Geek avec des yeux écarquillés. Le gamer s'était perdu ? Le vidéaste avait des doutes… Mathieu et Antoine ne vivent pas dans le même arrondissement, alors à moins d'avoir un très mauvais sens de l'orientation ou de s'être trompé de métro, c'était impossible que quelqu'un se goure à ce point.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Comme si le Geek lui cachait quelque chose. En tout cas, Antoine était sûr d'une chose: il devait appeler Mathieu pour l'avertir de la venue du Geek chez lui. Machinalement, il se leva du canapé, se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit son portable et commença à taper le numéro du schizophrène.

Soudain, comme s'il savait ce qu'Antoine prévoyait de faire, le Geek se leva subitement et se jeta sur les jambes du chevelu.

« NON, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ANTOINE ! N'appelle pas Mathieu ! Ne l'appelle pas ! Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, je t'en SUPPLIE ! »

Cette fois-ci, le Geek pleurait. Il pleurait et il criait. Toutes ces peines et ces insultes qu'il a endurées, pendant plusieurs épisodes… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Geek montrait ses vrais sentiments : triste, brisé, écrasé, meurtri.

Antoine fut sous le choc… Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction aussi soudaine. Avant même d'avoir composé le numéro du schizophrène, le gamer s'était jeté sur lui, comme s'il avait su ce qu'il allait faire avant même d'avoir exécuté son action.

Pour Antoine, c'était clair : Le Geek ne s'était pas perdu, mais il avait fugué. Et visiblement, il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Mathieu.

Le présentateur de What the Cut, voyant le gamer qui continuait de pleurer et de le supplier, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et lui fit un câlin.

« Là là, ça va aller… Calme-toi. » Dit tranquillement Antoine à l'adolescent.

Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, attendant patiemment que le Geek se calme.

A un moment, les larmes du gamer se sont arrêtés, et il reprit peu à peu son souffle. Le chevelu fit asseoir le Geek sur le canapé, et il s'assit à côté de lui. Le pantalon d'Antoine était mouillé de larmes, mais il s'en fichait.

« … P… Pardon. _Bégaya le Geek._

\- … Je veux une réponse franche, Geek. Est-ce que tu t'es réellement perdu jusqu'ici ? » Demanda Antoine sérieusement.

Le Geek fut surprit par cette remarque. Zut ! Antoine avait deviné la supercherie ! Il faut dire que le gamer mentait mal, et il le savait. Il pensait que l'excuse du « je me suis perdu » marcherait, mais il n'en était rien. Effrayé à l'idée de se faire jeter dehors, le Geek baissa les yeux et fit non de la tête.

Antoine s'était douté que ce que lui avait dit le Geek n'était pas vrai. Mais maintenant, il en avait la certitude.

« Geek. Est-ce que tu as fugué ?

\- Oui… _Finit par avouer le gamer._

\- Tu te rends compte des dangers que tu as pris ? Et puis, si je n'étais pas là, comment tu aurais fait pour dormir ? Tu aurais pu tomber sur des mauvaises personnes !

\- … Je sais. »

Le regard du Geek s'assombrit. Antoine se sentit mal de lui avoir crié dessus. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules du gamer.

« Racontes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- … Tu ne diras rien à personne ?

\- Je te le promets. »

Le Geek resta silencieux pendant quelques instants.

« … D'accord, je vais tout te raconter. »


	2. Chapitre 2: La fugue

**Chapitre 2**

 **Merci pour les reviews. Cela me fait super plaisir ^^. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout. Voici la suite ! Le Geek va nous raconter ce qu'il lui ait arrivé, et qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à fuguer.**

 **(IMPORTANT FACT : J'insiste qu'il n'y aura aucun pairing dans cette histoire, juste des moments mignons et de l'amitié)**

« C'était après la sortie du dernier épisode. _Commence le Geek._ On a pris quelques jours de repos avant de se remettre au travail. Mathieu avait beaucoup travaillé pour écrire le prochain épisode, et a très peu dormi. »

Jusque-là, Antoine ne fut pas surprit. Il s'attendait à ça.

« A cause de ça, Mathieu était souvent de mauvaise humeur… Et on en faisait les frais. Mais ça, on y est habitué… Et puis est venue 'ce moment'. »

La curiosité d'Antoine fut piquée.

« 'Ce moment' ? _Demanda Antoine._

\- … Mathieu m'avait demandé de préparer le plateau de tournage, car tout le monde avait quelque chose à faire : Le Patron était parti faire je ne sais quoi dehors, Maître Panda préparait sa chanson, le Hippie était beaucoup trop défoncé pour m'aider et Mathieu était sorti pour acheter du matériel.

\- Attends… Ça veut dire que tu as dû préparer le plateau de tournage tout seul ?

\- Oui. Mais ce n'était pas compliqué : j'avais juste à mettre le fond vert sur le mur et à bien installer la caméra, les costumes et les accessoires. Cela a mis du temps, mais j'y suis arrivé. Je pensais que Mathieu serait content… Mais je n'ai pas fait attention aux fils qui traînaient. J'ai trébuché sur l'un d'eux… Et j'ai cassé la caméra, et le fond vert a été déchiré pendant sa chute. Seuls les costumes et les accessoires ont échappés au désastre. »

Antoine fut sous le choc.

« Et… Qu'a fait Mathieu après ça ? » Se risqua de demander le présentateur de What the Cut.

Oh, ce qu'il a fait… Le Geek ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. C'était marqué sur son visage.

 _« C'était le bazar partout. Le fond vert fut déchiré en plein milieu, et la caméra était en pièces sur le sol. Les éclairages sont aussi tombés par terre, et certains ont été brisés. Le Geek pleurait, affalé au sol. Oh non, tout ceci était de sa faute ! Mathieu va être furieux…_

 _La salle fit tellement de bruits que tout le monde s'est rassemblé là-bas : Mathieu, le Patron, le Hippie et Maître Panda. Tous furent choqués par cette vision qu'ils avaient sous les yeux… Surtout le schizophrène._

 _« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! S'exclame Maître Panda._

 _\- C'est le bordel, gros. »_ _Dit le Hippie_

 _Le Geek n'osa pas parler ni bouger. Il fut paralysé par la peur… Et il attendait. Il attendait la colère de Mathieu. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre._

 _Le présentateur de SLG prit le gamer par le col et le fit violemment se relever. Il le toisa d'un regard noir, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé._

 _« Geek… » Sa voix était pleine de colère et de rancœur. « C'est toi qui t'ai chargé de préparer le plateau, non ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!_

 _\- … Je… »_

 _Le pauvre Geek fut tellement effrayé par son créateur et son regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler._

 _« RÉPOND ! Cria Mathieu._

 _\- … J'ai… J'ai préparé le plateau comme il faut, comme tu me l'as demandé… Mais… J'ai… J'ai trébuché sur un fil… » Le Geek ferma les yeux, et avait une mine désolée._

 _Mathieu eut les yeux écarquillés. Il resta quelques minutes en silence, tenant toujours le Geek par le col de sa chemise… Puis finit par le lâcher. Le Geek n'en revenait pas. Avec une certaine crainte, il ouvrit les yeux._

 _« Ma- »_

 _Le gamer n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il se prit une énorme gifle sur la joue gauche. Puis une autre sur la joue droite. Le Geek s'écroula au sol, complètement choqué et avec les joues brûlantes. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir : il se prit des coups de pieds sur le corps._

 _« Espèce de bon à rien ! » Cria Mathieu. « Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! A cause de toi, nous ne pourrons pas commencer le tournage du prochain épisode ! Maladroit de mes deux ! »_

 _Le Geek supplia Mathieu d'arrêter, mais rien n'y fait. Maître Panda, terrifié pour le Geek, voulut stopper les coups de son créateur mais il fut bloquer par le Patron et le Hippie._

 _« Ne risque pas ta peau inutilement, gros._

 _\- Pour une fois, le Hippie a raison, gamin. Ce bordel, c'est de sa faute, et il doit en payer le prix. »_

 _Le panda dû -à son plus grand dégoût- assister, impuissant, à ce triste spectacle._

 _Après plusieurs coups, Mathieu s'arrêta. Le Geek ne bougea plus du sol, et cachait son visage avec ses bras._

 _ **« Crétin ! Idiot ! Pleurnichard ! Tu es un incapable ! Un minable ! Tu es inutile ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! PLUS JAMAIS ! »**_

 _Ces mots furent comme un poignard planté dans le cœur du Geek. Il le savait. Maintenant, il en était sûr._

 _Mathieu le détestait. Il le haïssait. Ça a toujours été comme ça, de toute façon. Le Geek avait toujours eu un faible espoir que Mathieu tienne à lui. Mais après ce qu'il venait de subir, cette espoir s'est évanoui au plus profond de l'Oblivion._

 _Mathieu tourna le dos au gamer à terre, et fit signe aux autres de le suivre._

 _« Venez. On a d'autres choses à faire. »_

 _Maître Panda se dégagea de l'emprise du Hippie et du Patron, et se précipita vers le Geek. Mais Mathieu l'arrêta par le bras._

 _« Laisses-le._

 _\- Mais Mathieu ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser dans cet état, tout de même ! S'indigna Maître Panda._

 _\- Tu veux subir la même chose que lui ? » Dit froidement le schizophrène à l'animal._

 _Le panda frissonna. Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas énerver encore plus Mathieu. A contre cœur, Maître Panda sortit de la pièce._

 _Le Geek était désormais seul. Il ne bougea pas de la pièce jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Tous les souvenirs qu'il a vécu lui reviennent à l'esprit : les moqueries de Mathieu, ces frappes à répétition à son égard, les viols fréquents du Patron sur lui, ses soirées de solitude dans sa chambre avec comme seuls compagnons ses jeux-vidéos et ses peluches… Le Geek n'avait que des mauvais souvenirs._

 _Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait assez. Après tous ces épisodes et ces saisons, le Geek a fini par craquer._

 _Cette fois, c'est décidé : Il va fuir. Fuir loin de chez Mathieu. De toute façon, il n'avait plus sa place dans l'émission. »_

Antoine fut médusé par le récit du Geek.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Pour Antoine, Mathieu était sans doute l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'il connaissent. Et pourtant, il était capable de faire… Ça ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Pourtant, toutes ces blessures qu'avait le Geek sur son corps en sont une preuve. Maintenant, Antoine comprend pourquoi le Geek l'a empêché d'appeler Mathieu.

Le gamer se remit à pleurer, mais il resta silencieux… Ce souvenir était beaucoup trop douloureux pour lui.

 _« Ce… Ce n'est pas possible. »_ Pensa Antoine, complètement sans voix.

Antoine repensa soudainement à ses visionnages des épisodes de SLG. Et il se souvient avoir ri du Geek à chaque fois qu'il se faisait martyriser. Antoine se sentit honteux d'avoir fait ça… Surtout que le concerné était en face de lui et en larmes.

Le chevelu prit le Geek dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête. Le gamer fut d'abord surprit par ce geste, puis se laissa faire. On n'entendait plus que le son des gouttes de pluie sur la fenêtre et les reniflements du Geek.

Antoine regarda sa montre. Il était minuit, et le petit devait être fatigué. Et avec ce temps, pas question de le virer de chez lui. Et encore moins après ce qu'il lui a raconté…

« Il se fait tard. Je vais te préparer un lit. » Dit Antoine au Geek, en relâchant le câlin.

Le Geek n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Tu… Tu ne vas pas me jeter dehors ? _Déclare le Geek, abasourdi._

\- Bien-sûr que non ! T'as vu ce temps de chien ? Je suis peut-être un enfoiré, mais pas à ce point. »

Antoine mit sa main sur la tête du gamer. Il lui sourit gentiment.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'avais jamais eu l'idée de te mettre à la porte. »

Le chevelu se leva, et s'étira.

« J'ai une chambre en plus, en haut. Il n'y a personne, alors tu peux en profiter !

\- Tu n'as pas de colocataire ? _Demanda le Geek, curieux._

\- Non, je vis tout seul. Mais je ne refuse pas d'héberger quelqu'un quand il en a besoin. » Antoine fit un clin d'œil au Geek.

Le Geek, à son tour, sourit. Il prit ses affaires et monta à l'étage avec Antoine. Le présentateur de What the Cut le mena dans la chambre, et alluma la lumière. C'était une chambre identique à la sienne, avec les posters et le globe terrestre en moins… Ainsi que le ventilateur et la peluche de chien. Elle était un peu éloignée de celle d'Antoine, mais pas trop non plus.

« Voilà ta chambre. » Déclare Antoine au Geek. « Elle n'est pas très grande, mais confortable. Fait comme chez toi ! »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le Geek balança son sac sur la chaise du bureau, et se jeta sur le lit. Antoine fit les gros yeux en voyant que le gamer avait lancé le sac en mode #YOLO et qu'il avait fait but.

« Bwaah… Je suis fatigué… » _Dit le Geek en baillant._ « Je vais… Aller dormir… »

Et le Geek s'endormit.

Antoine poussa un petit soupir et sourit. Il mit le gamer sous les draps et éteignit la lumière, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Antoine retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, et s'allongea dans son lit. Seulement, le sommeil ne lui venait pas…

Antoine n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien que le Geek ne pouvait pas rester chez lui, et qu'il devait retourner chez Mathieu. Mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer à partir, surtout après ce qu'il lui ait arrivé…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Boss Final des Internet ne savait pas quoi faire.

La fatigue finit par arriver, et Antoine s'endormit.

 **Et voilà ! Antoine ne sait pas quoi faire. Il aurait bien besoin d'aide… Et il va l'avoir, haha. Je vous laisse apprécier ^^**


	3. Chapitre 3: Discussions

**Chapitre 3**

 **Je vois qu'il y en a pas mal qui ont parlé du comportement un peu OOC de Mathieu… (Alors qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui parlent d'Antoine) En fait, j'ai fait une bourde. J'avais trouvé les coups de pieds trop violents et exagérés, alors j'ai enlevé cette partie et j'ai fait une autre version du chapitre… Et je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'avais posté la première version, et non la deuxième. J'ai gaffé, je suis désolé… Promis, je ferais plus attention. Pour le chapitre 2, Mathieu a juste donné une grosse gifle et a tenu les mêmes propos que dans la première version. Encore désolé… Et merci pour les reviews et les favoris ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

La lumière du jour entra dans la chambre d'Antoine. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à arriver au niveau de ses yeux. Perturbé, le présentateur de What the Cut se réveilla. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus fous que jamais, ses yeux étaient tellement lourds qu'il peinait à les garder ouverts. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois… En se passant la main sur la tête, il prit son portable et regarda l'heure.

9h ? Cette donnée fit tilt dans l'esprit d'Antoine : Alexis arrive chez lui vers 10h.

« Merde ! » S'écria Antoine.

Antoine se mit à paniquer. Devait-il parler du Geek à Alexis ? Il avait peur de ce choix… Alexis connaît Mathieu depuis plus longtemps que lui, et il irait sûrement dire au schizophrène que l'adolescent se cachait chez lui… Sauf s'il lui fait promettre de ne rien dire ? Ou s'il lui racontait la mésaventure du Geek ?

Antoine avait mal à la tête. Alors, il prit une douche pour se relaxer. Il s'habilla, puis s'arrêta avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il tourna sa tête vers la chambre du Geek. Il se dirigea vers elle, et entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Le Geek dormait paisiblement, avec une peluche Kirby dans les bras. Visiblement, il était très fatigué et profondément endormi. Antoine, face à cela, décida de ne pas le réveiller et de le laisser dormir. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le podcasteur se rendit à la cuisine et se prépara un grand bol de céréales. Tout en mangeant, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire… Il veut appeler Mathieu pour lui dire que le Geek est chez lui, mais il est fort probable que ce dernier se mette en colère. Mais en gardant ça secret, il se sentit comme un traître envers son collègue…

 _« Bordel, pourquoi la vie est aussi compliquée ? »_ Pensa Antoine.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner fini, il regarda l'horloge. 9h30.

Alexis allait bientôt arriver. Antoine continuait de réfléchir, cherchant une solution quelconque… Non, rien à faire, rien ne lui vient à l'esprit.

« Fait chier ! » Balance-t-il rageusement.

Le temps passa lentement… Après ce qu'il semblait être une éternité, la sonnerie de sa porte retentit. Antoine prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Le présentateur du Point Culture accueillait son ami avec un grand sourire.

« Salut Antoine !

\- Salut Alexis. _Lui répondit Antoine, tentant d'être naturel._ »

Alexis regarda Antoine d'un drôle d'air. Il sentit quelque chose de bizarre chez le grand brun… Comme s'il lui cachait un truc important.

« T'as bu hier ? _Demanda le présentateur du Point Culture._

\- Ouais, mais même pas une moitié d'une bière. _Lui répond Antoine._

\- Sérieux ? Quel exploit ! _Ironisa-t-il._

\- Te fiche pas de moi, tête d'axolot !

\- Aha, je rigole. Bon, on y va ? »

Antoine blêmit. Le Geek était encore endormi, et il paniquerait s'il voyait qu'Antoine était parti. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul… Mais il se sentirait mal de claquer la porte à Alexis, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Antoine ne savait pas quoi faire, et tremblait légèrement…

« Antoine ? Ça va ?

\- … _Le présentateur de What the Cut resta silencieux._

\- Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- … Je…

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, Antoine. Et tu sais bien que je déteste ça. » Finit par dire Alexis, croisant les bras et avec un ton sérieux. « Si tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider. »

Soudain, Antoine eut comme une illumination. Pourquoi il doutait d'Alexis ? C'était son ami, non ? Il pouvait tout lui dire. Intérieurement, Antoine fit un facepalm. « T'es vraiment con parfois, Antoine. » Se dit-il à lui-même. De plus, garder le secret du Geek pour lui était beaucoup trop lourd… Alors s'il se confiait à une personne digne de confiance comme Alexis, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, pas vrai ? Alors, en reprenant une grande inspiration, Antoine regarda fixement son ami.

« Oui, il m'est arrivé quelque chose, hier.

\- Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ?

\- … Rentre à l'intérieur, je vais tout te raconter. »

Alexis fut intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'Antoine allait lui dire ? Vu son ton, ça avait l'air grave… Alexis sentit que son ami avait besoin d'aide. Si tel était le cas, il était prêt à l'aider.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

Antoine et Alexis se sont installés à la cuisine. Le chevelu a tout raconté à son ami, dans les moindres détails : la fugue du Geek, sa venue chez lui, la colère de Mathieu envers le gamer… Alexis fut bouche-bée.

« C'est vrai, Antoine ?

\- Oui, je n'invente rien. Le Geek s'est fait maltraité par Mathieu, et il a fugué. Par chance, il a réussi à trouver ma maison. Il pleuvait à ce moment-là et il faisait nuit, alors je l'ai hébergé chez moi.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu Mathieu ? _S'écria Alexis._

\- Eh bien… C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire, mais le Geek s'est aussitôt précipité sur moi et m'a supplié de ne pas le faire.

\- Tu aurais dû, pourtant ! Tu sais bien qu'il-

\- Je sais ! _S'écria Antoine._ Je sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas rester ici ! Mais mets-toi à ma place ! Tu aurais laissé le Geek dehors dans le froid en lui hurlant : « rentre chez toi ! » ?! »

Cette soudaine colère du grand brun fit sursauter Alexis. Antoine soupira.

« Pardon. Je me suis emporté. » _S'excusa le chevelu._

Alexis posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Antoine. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place. »

Antoine regarda Alexis un court instant, puis baissa le regard. Les deux hommes étaient en plein dans leurs pensées.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… » Dit Antoine en mettant une main sur sa tête.

Alexis semblait réfléchir… Mais à quoi pouvait penser le présentateur du Point Culture ? Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les deux amis levèrent la tête, et virent le Geek arriver à la cuisine, baillant et se frottant les yeux.

« Bwaaah… J'ai bien dormi. » Dit le gamer.

Une fois bien éveillé, son regard se posa sur Alexis. Il fut sous le choc.

« C'est LinksTheSun ! » S'exclama-t-il en exprimant le pseudo du podcasteur à la française.

Le concerné fut légèrement tiqué qu'on épèle son pseudo ainsi… Mais bon, il avait l'habitude. Alexis se leva et s'approcha du Geek.

« Antoine m'a parlé de ta situation. » Dit-il avec tact.

Le Geek frissonna. Non, Antoine avait tout dit, alors qu'il avait promis de ne rien dire ! Le gamer sait que son créateur et Alexis sont amis, et il a peur qu'il le force à rentrer chez Mathieu.

« Ce que t'as fait Mathieu est certes contestable, mais fuir n'arrangera pas les choses. De plus, tu as pris beaucoup de risques en faisant cela : imagine si Antoine n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? »

Le Geek baissa les yeux.

« Écoute, Geek… » Alexis commençait à approcher sa main de la tête du gamer.

Le Geek eut soudain un choc. Il entendit la voix du Patron dans sa tête : « Hey gamin. Viens par ici … ». Sa voix, son rire sadique… Entremêlé avec celle de Mathieu, qui n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter… Toutes ces bribes de phrases se mélangeaient dans sa tête…

Pris par la peur, Le Geek poussa violemment Alexis, qui tomba au sol sous le regard surprit d'Antoine.

« Alexis ! »

Le présentateur de What the Cut se précipita au côté de son ami, et l'aida à se relever.

« … Non… Non… »

Le Geek mit ses mains sur son crâne, et commençait à trembler. Son visage était pétrifié, montrant une peur immense et un traumatisme profond. Il se mit à reculer lentement…

« Non… Ah… Aah… »

Il toucha le canapé, puis s'écroula au sol.

« Aaaaah ! Non, pas le Patron, pas le Patron ! Pitié, non ! Pas Mathieu ! AAAAAH ! »

Alexis et Antoine était sans voix… Sans voix et immobile. Ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux leur empêchaient de bouger. Ces hurlements poussés par le gamer furent l'accumulation de quatre saisons de supplices. Depuis tout ce temps, le Geek avait contenu en lui en lui ce poids… Et aujourd'hui, il a explosé.

Peu à peu, les cris se sont amoindris puis sont devenus silencieux… A la place, les larmes coulaient. Après la peur, c'est la tristesse qui s'empara du Geek.

Antoine voulut s'approcher de l'adolescent pour le consoler, mais Alexis l'avait devancé et prit le gamer dans ses bras. Pour le coup, Le Geek mais également Antoine furent surprit par ce geste soudain. Bon, peut-être moins pour le grand brun, mais quand même ! Alexis lui caressa doucement la tête.

« Chut… Calme-toi. » Dit-il doucement. « N'ait pas peur… Le Patron n'est pas ici, tu es en sûreté. Désolé de t'avoir choqué. »

ERREUR 404. Voilà comment était le cerveau d'Antoine pendant une seconde. Ce n'était pas habituel de voir Alexis se comporter de cette manière… Tel qu'il le connait, le présentateur du Point Culture était quelqu'un d'assez posé et calme mais aussi un peu distant. Alors le voir ainsi, câlinant une personne, c'était presque surréaliste. Même si Alexis ne le montrait pas, il avait un fort instinct paternel.

Le Geek, au départ surprit, se laissa finalement faire et se calma petit à petit. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

L'expression de choc d'Antoine fit peu à peu place à une expression plus détendue… Et cela n'a pas échappé au présentateur du Point Culture. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers sa direction.

« Quoi ?

\- T'as beau maltraité tes frères dans tes vidéos, surtout Jérémy, au fond tu tiens à eux. _Dit Antoine avec une petite expression moqueuse._

\- Évidemment que je tiens à eux ! Ce sont mes frères. _Répliqua Alexis._

\- Sauf que tu ne le reconnais pas. _Antoine fit un petit sourire en coin._

\- Pardon ?! »

Le présentateur du Point Culture lâcha le Geek et se mit en face du grand brun.

« Tu peux répéter ?!

\- T'es peut-être quelqu'un d'honnête avec tes opinions et tes goûts, mais pas forcément avec ce que tu ressens. _Antoine continuait de regarder son ami avec ce sourire en coin._

\- Non mais tu t'es entendu ?! _Alexis sembla perdre patience et commença à s'énerver._

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt 'Non mais t'as vu ce que t'écoutes' ? »

Alexis était couaque… Puis se remit à discuter (?) avec Antoine, sous le regard éberlué du Geek. Le gamer les regardait se disputer, mais il ne sentit pas de la vraie colère entre eux… On dirait même qu'ils s'amusent (Antoine plus qu'Alexis, c'est vrai). Est-ce que ce serait ça, l'amitié ?

Plus il les regardait, plus sa tristesse disparaissait… Et il se mit à rire. C'était un rire franc et heureux. Les deux vidéastes se retournèrent vers le Geek, Alexis était surprit mais pas Antoine.

« Ah bah voilà, je préfère ça.

\- Que… ? » Alexis ne semblait pas comprendre le comportement d'Antoine.

Le grand brun le regarda en souriant, sous son regard perplexe. Puis, après une courte réflexion, il avait compris : Antoine avait fait exprès de le provoquer pour remonter le moral du Geek.

« Alors c'est ça que tu avais prévu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Antoine lui fit un clin d'œil. Alexis poussa un soupir mais souriait à son tour. Il mit son bras autour du cou d'Antoine, le fit descendre à sa hauteur et frotta son crâne avec son poing.

« Mais c'est qu'il y a un cerveau sous cette forêt amazonienne ! _Dit Alexis en plaisantant._

\- Lâche-moi, tu m'fais mal ! »

Tous se mirent à rire joyeusement.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

La journée s'écoula très vite. Antoine, Alexis et Le Geek ont passés la journée ensemble à discuter, à jouer aux jeux-vidéos (merci au Geek) et à se charrier. Le gamer se détendit rapidement et aimait discuter avec le présentateur du Point Culture. Certes, il était souvent venu chez Mathieu, mais d'une certaine façon il lui faisait peur et n'osait pas trop lui parler, contrairement à Antoine qu'il connaissait un peu plus. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une nouvelle image d'Alexis et il le trouvait très gentil et amical. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Geek était heureux.

Il était 18h, et Alexis rentra chez lui. En attendant l'heure du dîner, Antoine décida de regarder un film. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vu, alors autant en profiter.

« Tu voudrais regarder un film avec moi ? _Demanda Antoine au Geek._

\- Je peux ? _Dit le Geek, surprit._

\- Bien-sûr ! » _Répondit Antoine avec le sourire._

Le Geek sourit et suivit Antoine jusqu'au salon. Le grand brun prit un film d'action, et le mit dans le lecteur DVD. Antoine l'avait vu plusieurs fois, mais il prenait toujours plaisir à le voir.

Le temps s'écoula lentement… Le présentateur de What the Cut mit du temps avant de s'immerger dans le film, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus vu de films depuis longtemps. Mais cela lui revenait petit à petit. Et puis, à un moment donné, Antoine sentit ses jambes lui faire mal. Il baissa les yeux… Et vit que le Geek s'était endormi et que sa tête était tombée sur ses jambes. Antoine soupira, mais gardait le sourire.

« ... Antoine… T'es gentil… T'es comme un grand frère… » Murmurait le Geek dans son sommeil.

Antoine fut surpris d'entendre ça. Lui, un grand frère ? Vu comment il était dans WTC, il s'imaginait mal dans le rôle d'un parent. Pour preuve : il vivait tout seul, et n'avait ni copine ni colocataire. Antoine, c'était l'exemple parfait du bon pote célibataire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le considérait plus que comme un ami.

Un grand frère, hein… _« Oh et pourquoi pas ? »_ Pensa Antoine. Cela lui correspondait plutôt bien, au final. Tout en gardant l'attention sur le film, Antoine caressa la tête du gamer endormi.

« Mathieu aussi est gentil. Et il t'aime plus que tu ne le penses. »

 **Voilà, fin du troisième chapitre ^^. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. On se retrouve bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre.**


	4. Chapitre 4: Les murmures dans la nuit

**Chapitre 4**

 **Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que l'histoire vous plaît. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, cela m'encourage à continuer. Cette-fois ci, le chapitre 4 commence réellement à faire avancer l'intrigue… Car nous savons très bien que le Geek ne peut pas rester éternellement chez Antoine. Que va-t-il se passer ? Quelles révélations vont apparaître ? Mystère… Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **PDV du Geek :**

 _Le Geek ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans un monde rempli de jeux-vidéos, d'ordinateurs, de sucreries, de Nyan Cat et de peluches, le tout sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginables. Le gamer sourit et flânait dans cet univers imaginaire qu'était le sien. Il jouait avec ses personnages favoris, mangeait à s'en exploser le ventre et faisait pleins de câlins à des animaux en coton. Ah, quel bonheur d'être ici… Sans pressions, sans critiques, sans moqueries. Dommage que la réalité ne soit pas ainsi. Le soir a toujours été le moment préféré du Geek : quand il se réfugiait dans ses rêves, il était en sécurité et échappait à sa triste condition de martyre. Certes, c'était pour un instant limité, mais le gamer profitait pleinement de ses rêves où tout lui était possible._

 _Le Geek continuait à faire des câlins à des peluches, quand soudain il vit quelque chose d'inhabituel… Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Pas loin de lui, il y avait une personne de dos vêtue d'une longue cape noire. Le Geek était étonné : normalement, il est tout seul dans ses rêves… Ou en tout cas, ses collègues n'étaient pas dedans. Là, il y avait quelqu'un, mais son identité était cachée… Se pourrait-il que ce soit le Démon ?_

 _Prudemment, le gamer s'approcha de la personne mystère… Tout à coup, une grande lumière apparut et aveugla l'adolescent. Quand la lumière s'est atténuée, son univers a disparu. Il était désormais dans un monde blanc et infini, avec comme seul tâche de couleur la personne à cape noire. Le Geek se mit à paniquer et à regarder à droite et à gauche._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Pourquoi tout a disparu ? »_

 _La mystérieuse personne se retourna en direction du gamer. Sa capuche empêchait de voir son visage. Le Geek commença à avoir peur… C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses rêves. Mais il réussit à demander :_

 _« Est-ce que tu es… Le Démon ? »_

 _La personne mystère fit non de la tête. Le Geek resta silencieux… Mais qui était cette personne ? Le mystérieux personnage pointa le doigt en face de lui, en direction du Geek. Le gamer pensait qu'il le pointait lui, et s'attendait au pire. La personne mystère pencha légèrement la tête du côté gauche. Le Geek sembla comprendre qu'elle lui demande de regarder derrière lui, et se retourna vers la direction indiquée par la personne à cape noire. Et ce qu'il voit le rendit blême… En face de lui se trouvait Mathieu._

 _« Geek ?_

 _\- Ma… Mathieu ? »_

 _Ce dernier sembla surprit de le voir, tout comme le Geek, seulement le gamer fut effrayé par sa présence. Le schizophrène se mit à courir en direction du Geek. Le gamer était paralysé par la peur et ferma les yeux, prêt à pleurer. Il en était sûr : Mathieu allait l'engueuler comme jamais, même dans ses rêves. Il attendait le coup fatal…_

 _Puis, il ressentit une force. Une force qui l'attirait prêt de lui. Le Geek se risqua d'ouvrir les yeux… Et vit avec stupeur que Mathieu ne l'avait pas frappé, mais pris dans ses bras. Le Geek était sidéré… Mathieu Sommet, son créateur, lui faisait un câlin à lui, la victime de l'émission Salut les Geeks. C'était complètement surréaliste pour lui : le schizophrène n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'une quelconque affection pour lui. Le Geek n'en crut pas ses yeux. Soudain, il sentit que Mathieu tremblait légèrement… Et entendait des gémissements. Est-ce qu'il… Pleure ? Oui, il pleurait. Mathieu pleurait. Le Geek était figé._

 _« Geek… Geek ! Dieu merci, tu n'as rien ! Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi ! » Déclare Mathieu sous les pleurs._

 _Cette fois-ci, le Geek était sous le choc. Il avait bien entendu ? Il crut d'abord que Mathieu se moquait de lui. Cependant, ses larmes et son geste n'avaient aucune fausse connotation, et il le ressentait bien… Face à cela, les larmes du Geek se manifestèrent toutes seules, et le gamer se blottit contre Mathieu._

 _La personne mystère les regardait… Que ressentait-elle ? De l'indifférence ? De la joie ? Personne ne le savait. Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps… Puis de nouveau, une lumière apparut. Avant que le Geek soit de nouveau aveuglé, il entendit cette phrase :_

 _« Tu ne peux rien voir sans amour. »_

Le Geek ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il était dans son lit, tenant fermement sa peluche Kirby dans ses bras. Il sentit ses joues humides. Le gamer essuya le reste de larmes qui étaient restées sur son visage. Le Geek se redressa, et resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve l'avait troublé… Mathieu en pleurs et le prenant dans ses bras… C'était quelque chose d'inimaginable pour lui. Dans le cœur du Geek, il avait toujours un petit espoir que Mathieu lui montrerait ne serait qu'un peu de sympathie à son égard et, dans une utopie, lui aurait donné un câlin.

Est-ce que ce rêve était vrai ? Est-ce que Mathieu… S'inquièterait pour lui ? Est-ce qu'au fond, Mathieu l'aimait ?

… Non, impossible. Après l'incident du fond vert, le Geek était convaincu que Mathieu le détestait et qu'il se fichait de lui. Le 'Mathieu' dans son rêve n'était pas le vrai Mathieu, c'était juste une cristallisation de ses plus profonds désirs. Ce 'Mathieu' n'existait pas dans la réalité. Et le Geek le savait. Il regarda sa peluche Kirby avec un visage triste.

« Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Mathieu s'inquiète pour moi, pas vrai ? »

Le Geek sentit qu'il allait de nouveau pleurer, mais il se retient de le faire. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de Mathieu. Il était chez Antoine, maintenant… Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? Le Geek savait pertinemment qu'il ne restera pas pour toujours chez lui. Il s'était incrusté sans prévenir sous son toit, et n'avait jamais eu de colocataires avant lui. Il a été gentil de l'héberger chez lui, mais… A un moment donné, il fallait qu'il parte.

Le Geek fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des ronflements. Il sursauta en entendant ces bruits. C'était Antoine, qui était profondément endormi. Le Geek soupira : sérieusement, Chewbacca ronflait comme un lion qui n'a pas mangé depuis des semaines… Et ça s'entendait jusqu'au bout du couloir. Pour se rafraichir les idées, le gamer se leva et prit une douche. Il en avait bien besoin. Il n'était que 8h du matin.

Après la douche, le Geek descendit en bas avec sa Nintendo DS. Il aimait bien jouer au salon, il se sentait moins « isolé ». En allant au rez-de-chaussée, il se rendit compte à quel point la maison d'Antoine était un véritable nid à poussière. Cela ne se voyait pas trop, mais les meubles avaient un léger fil gris. Le Geek n'en revenait pas… D'accord, Antoine vivait seul et avait son propre mode de vie, mais il pourrait nettoyer un peu plus sa maison ! Le gamer réfléchit, puis eut une idée brillante.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

 **PDV d'Antoine :**

Antoine ronflait. La journée d'hier l'a mis KO, mais il s'était beaucoup amusé.

Chewbacca fut réveillé par l'alarme de son portable. Lentement et rageusement, il l'éteignit. L'horloge indiquait 8h30. Paresseusement, il se redressa et bailla. Antoine se frotta les yeux, et regarda de nouveau son portable… Et vit qu'il avait reçu un SMS d'Alexis. Intrigué, il le lut.

« Désolé de te déranger, Antoine. En fait, j'ai eu une idée hier soir, à propos de la situation entre Mathieu et le Geek. Quand tu m'as dit que malgré le fait que je maltraitais mes frères dans mes vidéos je les aimais -et tu as raison-, je me suis rendu compte que c'était la même chose pour Mathieu. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait subir au Geek, je suis sûr qu'il l'aime et tiens à lui, lui ainsi que ses autres personnalités… Sauf qu'il ne l'a pas montré de la bonne manière, et ça a débouché au final par une dispute brisant leurs liens. Je pense que tout ceci est un malentendu entre eux. »

Antoine crut que ses yeux allaient exploser. Alexis a dû mettre du temps à écrire son message. En lisant le SMS de son ami, Antoine se rendit compte qu'il avait raison : Même s'il traitait ses personnalités comme des connards, Mathieu tenaient à eux… Bien que cela ne se voit pas du tout.

Le présentateur de What the Cut réfléchit…

« Tout ne serait en fait qu'un malentendu ? Alors tout ce qu'il faudrait faire, c'est de réconcilier Mathieu et le Geek, hein ? » Se dit Antoine.

En y réfléchissant, cela semblait logique. Maintenant, la question est : comment les réconcilier ?

Antoine sentit un mal de tête se pointer dans son crâne. Il décida de prendre une douche pour se rafraichir. Une fois détendu, Chewbacca descendit au rez-de-chaussée… Et fut choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Ses meubles étaient brillants et son sol était tellement propre qu'on pouvait voir son reflet. Jamais sa maison n'avait été aussi nickel. Antoine crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil… Ça brille, ça brille trop ! En regardant de droite à gauche, il aperçut le Geek qui avait fini de nettoyer la cuisine. Ce dernier fut sur le cul.

« Geek ? » Demanda Antoine pour que ce dernier le remarque.

Le Geek se retourna et vit le grand brun.

« Bonjour Antoine ! _Dit-il joyeusement._

\- Tu te lèves de bonne heure, dit-moi. C'est toi qui a nettoyé l'étage ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. »

Antoine fit les yeux ronds.

« Sérieux ?! Mais t'es doué, la maison n'a jamais été aussi propre ! Je pourrais presque manger au sol !

\- Merci. _Répondit le Geek, un peu gêné. On ne l'avait jamais félicité pour quoi que ce soit._

\- … Mais t'étais pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais…

\- Mais ? »

Le Geek baissa les yeux.

« … Je n'avais trouvé rien d'autres pour te remercier de m'avoir hébergé chez toi. Je voulais juste te rendre service.

\- Oh… »

Antoine s'approcha du Geek et caressa sa tête.

« Merci, Geek. Ça me fait plaisir. Mais ne te force pas à me remercier d'une manière ou d'une autre : c'est naturel pour moi d'aider quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas besoin de retour, le simple fait d'avoir pu t'aider me suffit. »

Antoine fit un clin d'œil. Le Geek était content, et sourit.

« Au fait, où t'as trouvé le matériel ? Je ne t'ai pas dit où il était.

\- Ben dans le placard de la cuisine, pourquoi ? »

Le grand brun se fit un facepalm. Bon dieu, ça remonte à loin la dernière fois qu'il a fait le ménage…

« J'avais complètement zappé.

\- Hahaha ! Tu aurais la mémoire courte pour les objets ?

\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis ! N'oublie pas que tu es avec le Boss Final des Internet !

\- Ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier, surtout quand tu ronfles comme un lion. »

Antoine ne trouva rien à dire. Merde, il l'avait entendu ronfler ! Tous les deux se mirent à rire.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

La matinée s'écoula rapidement. Après avoir rigolé et joué ensemble, Antoine s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour commencer à tourner le nouvel épisode de What the Cut. Le Geek, quant à lui, était resté au salon pour jouer à Pokemon. Rien d'anormal… Quand soudain, le gamer entendit Antoine hurler dans sa chambre. Il eut tellement peur qu'il avait failli lâcher par mégarde sa DS. Les hurlements à l'étage continuèrent pendant plusieurs minutes… Puis il vit une chose s'écrouler sur les marches avant de s'aplatir magistralement au sol. C'était une peluche en forme de chien qui n'avait plus son œil gauche. Le Geek resta figé. Il entendit des pas descendre l'escalier. Antoine apparut, ramassa Richard et se racla la gorge.

« Bon, je pense que ça ira. » Dit-il l'air de rien, alors qu'il a pétrifié le Geek.

Le Geek le fixa avec stupeur. Vu comment il était gentil avec lui, le gamer avait oublié qu'Antoine était un peu « fou ».

« An… Antoine… ? »

Antoine regarda le Geek. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Ah… Ouais, tu m'as entendu hurler… Haha. Ne t'en fait pas, c'est tout à fait normal. »

 _« Sérieusement ? »_ Pensa le Geek, qui retrouva un rythme cardiaque normal.

« Je fais toujours ça avant de commencer à tourner. C'est un peu comme un échauffement : je commence par la voix et les gestes, ensuite par le corps.

\- Et là, je suppose que tu as fait l'entraînement pour la voix ?

\- Oui. J'ai tendance à beaucoup élever la voix dans What the Cut, alors je m'échauffe à bien hurler pour ne pas avoir de problème quand je tourne.

\- Mais t'as pas mal à la gorge ?

\- Si, très. Mais bon, c'est le prix à payer pour faire une vidéo de qualité. Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant de hurler comme un fou. »

Le Geek fut surprit. Il ne savait pas qu'Antoine devait faire cela pour faire ses vidéos. C'est clair qu'il était différent de Mathieu, tant dans la technique que dans la forme. Le gamer réfléchit… Puis, il demanda au grand brun :

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Antoine d'être surprit. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui propose de l'aide pour la réalisation de ses épisodes. Il savait bien se débrouiller seul, mais… C'est vrai qu'un coup de main ne serait pas de refus. Et là, Antoine en avait bien besoin. Alors pourquoi refuser ?

« Pourquoi pas ? En plus, je pense que tu peux énormément m'aider pour certaines scènes. »

Le Geek sourit. Il était heureux d'être utile à quelqu'un et de pouvoir l'aider ! Le gamer se leva rapidement et monta à l'étage avec Antoine.

Le grand brun décida de tourner les premières scènes de l'épisode avec l'aide du Geek. Il lui expliqua les détails des scènes à jouer et lui donna les répliques à dire.

« Voilà, tu as compris ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris. Mais tu vas filmer tout de suite ? Ce serait bizarre qu'on me voie à l'écran.

\- Non. Pour le moment, je ne vais pas filmer. On va juste s'entraîner à la prononciation. Tu ne parleras qu'après que j'ai prononcé mon texte. Et prends le ton quand tu parles, comme ça je saurais comment je dirais les répliques hors-champ. D'accord ?

\- Oui, d'accord.

\- Bien. Bon, on commence ! »

La prise commence. Antoine commença à réciter son texte… Un peu trop rapidement, ce qui fait qu'il a fourché des mots.

« On la refait ! J'ai pas bien prononcé la phrase ! »

Le Geek rigolait doucement. Cela lui faisait drôle de voir Antoine rater ses prises. Et ce fut le début d'une longue liste d'échecs et de fous rires. La seconde fois, Antoine avait oublié une partie des phrases. Et donc il recommença.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Cinq fois.

Et puis plus de dix fois.

Les prises étaient magnifiques : entre les oublis, les improvisations, les rots involontaires et les voix bizarres, les deux amis ne pouvaient pas rester sérieux bien longtemps. Pour des bêtisiers, ces scènes étaient parfaites.

Le Geek n'avait jamais autant ri comme cela. Clairement, Antoine était un vrai spectacle à lui tout seul. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à 18h, et ils réussirent à filmer quelques scènes correctement.

« Pfiou ! On a bien travaillé, aujourd'hui. Merci pour le coup de main ! » Dit Antoine au Geek.

Le Geek sourit au vidéaste. Il n'avait fait aucune gaffe pendant le tournage et en plus, il a pu s'éclater avec lui. Que demander de plus ?

« Et maintenant, viens le moment le plus décontractant…

\- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? _Demanda le Geek._

\- Le moment de danser ! »

Le Geek était sur le cul. Antoine qui danse ? Non, c'était une blague. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit en cherchant une musique dans ses dossiers.

« A chaque fois, je me mets de la musique pour bouger un peu et décompresser après un tournage. C'est très con, mais j'adore ça. Et puis surtout, ça me permet d'oublier toutes ces vidéos d'art contemporain que je me suis tapé dans mes différents Internet… »

Antoine regardait les musiques, et mit « Mighty Switch Force 2 – Rescue Girl ». Il augmenta le son à fond, et se mit à danser comme un taré dans sa chambre. Le Geek resta figé… Décidément, c'était quelqu'un ce Antoine. Puis se laissa aller et dansa à son tour. C'est vrai que cette musique est entraînante. Ils dansèrent et chantèrent pendant longtemps, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

Il était 23h. Le Geek était endormi depuis longtemps.

Antoine se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Pourquoi ? Eh bien… Pour une envie pressante. Mais pour arriver à la salle du trône, il fallait longer le couloir. Le Boss Final des Internet traça son chemin, quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention. Il entendit des bruits étranges dans la chambre du Geek. Mais c'était plus des murmures que des bruits. Prudemment et silencieusement, Antoine s'approcha de la chambre et entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Ses intuitions ne l'avaient pas trompé : les murmures venaient bien de la chambre. Et plus précisément, du Geek. Il ne semblait pas faire un cauchemar, mais on pouvait bien l'entendre murmurer quelque chose… Antoine tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre certaines phrases… Et ce qu'il entendit le stupéfia.

« Mmh… Mathieu… Ne… Ne me laisse pas seul… Ne m'abandonne pas… »

Antoine ferma doucement la porte, et se colla au mur. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes… Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce n'était pas la fatigue. Et une chose était sûre pour lui : le Geek aime beaucoup Mathieu et il lui manque, sauf qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre.

 **Le Geek ne semble pas avoir oublié Mathieu, on dirait…**

 **Je me rends compte que ça fait très Mathieu/Geek, à la fin… Mais je reprécise encore une fois QU'IL N'Y AURA AUCUN PAIRING DANS CETTE HISTOIRE, ET J'INSISTE LA-DESSUS. Inutile d'insister, cela n'arrivera pas. Et pour bien le faire comprendre : LE GEEK AIME MATHIEU COMME UN FRERE. Voilà. Comme ça, cela évitera les sous-entendus. Bref… Merci encore à vous, et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 5 !**


	5. Chapitre 5: La nouvelle

**Chapitre 5**

 **Cinq chapitres, déjà ? Dieu que ça passe vite… Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 5 ! Cette fois-ci, nous nous intéresserons au point de vue de Links. Voyons ce que cela nous réserve…**

Alexis était le nez dans ses feuilles et sur Internet. Il est comme ça depuis 8h du matin.

Décidément, ce n'était pas facile de trouver des sens à certaines paroles des chansons du top 50. Déjà que c'est difficile d'écouter plusieurs fois la chanson à analyser, mais alors pour la décrypter… Ses « fans » qui ne pensent qu'à râler et à lui cracher dessus en lui disant « qu'il réfléchit trop », « qu'il ne comprend rien à la chanson » ou qu'il « cherche la petite bête » ne se rendent pas compte du travail et de la réflexion qu'il y a derrière : donner un sens aux paroles tout en faisant de l'humour dessus sans en faire trop… Quelquefois, Alexis voulait bien voir l'analyse de certains de ses « rageux » pour voir ce que ça valait.

Alors qu'il était en pleine rédaction de ses derniers gags et sketchs, le présentateur du Point Culture reçut un SMS sur son portable. C'était Antoine.

« Salut Alex. Dans ton dernier bêtisier, tu as dit que pour une seule scène vous avez fait 47 prises ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'en aie fait 52 ! Je me suis bien amusé à tourner avec le Geek. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu avancer mon épisode plus vite que prévu. N'hésites pas à m'appeler ! »

Alexis rigola doucement. 52 prises pour une seule scène ? Comme quoi, on trouve toujours meilleur que soi question fail en tournage. Puis, le présentateur du Point Culture vit qu'il avait reçu un autre SMS… Sauf que le destinataire est inconnu. Intrigué, Alexis l'ouvrit.

 _« Sort dehors et regarde les affiches. X »_

Alexis était surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce message ? Était-ce un ordre ? Et qui a pu lui envoyer ça ? Personne à part ses amis ne savait son numéro. La personne n'a pas précisé son nom, et se surnomme « X ». Pensant qu'il s'agit d'une blague, Alexis supprima le message.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Alexis réussit enfin à finir ses sketchs, et en profita pour se reposer un peu. Il regarda son portable et vit qu'il avait de nouveau eu un SMS… Et c'était de nouveau ce message de « X ». Trois fois il avait reçu ce message dans la journée, trois fois il l'a supprimé, et à chaque fois il réapparaissait. Alexis était perplexe : mais qui était cette personne ? Comment elle savait qu'il avait supprimé les messages ? Le présentateur du Point Culture se posaient pas mal de questions…

« Mais qui c'est qui m'envoie ça, bon sang ? » Se demande-t-il à lui-même. « … Si ça se trouve, il se passe vraiment quelque chose dehors ? »

Intrigué, Alexis se décida finalement de sortir. Il descendit de chez lui et se mit à parcourir les rues. Il n'y avait rien de différent par rapport à d'habitude : toujours des embouteillages, des gens qui sont pressés et des gros mots lancés à tout va. Alexis commençait à se demander si ce n'était finalement qu'une grosse blague et qu'il a perdu son temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remémore un détail du message de « X » : « regarde les affiches ». Alors il regarda les affiches sur les murs… Et fut choqué par ce qu'il voyait : un avis de recherche avec une photo du Geek, des informations sur lui et un numéro de téléphone. Et cet avis était de partout dans la ville. Alexis ne bougea pas pendant un moment, scotché face à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Alors Mathieu tenait au Geek… Cette fois, Alexis en était sûr : son ami était inquiet pour sa personnalité disparue. Il sortit son portable et prit une photo de l'affiche, et l'envoya à Antoine. Par réflexe, Alexis arracha l'avis de recherche du mur, et le rangea dans sa poche. Puis il se dirigea de nouveau chez lui. Soudain, il se fit interpellé par quelqu'un.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur. Êtes-vous Alexis Breut ? » Demanda une voix masculine.

Surpris, Alexis se retourna vers la voix… Et s'étonna quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Alexis Lloyd, le collègue de Mathieu. Le vidéaste n'en revenait pas… D'abord les avis de recherches, ensuite lui ? Finalement, il avait bien fait de sortir. Après un léger bug de cerveau, ce dernier lui répond :

« Oui, c'est moi.

\- Mathieu m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes un de ses amis ?

\- En effet.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'allais justement chez vous pour vous parler. »

Alexis allait de surprise en surprise. Qu'est-ce que le monteur son de SLG voulait lui dire ? Vu son ton sérieux et son visage serré, cela ne présageait rien de bon… Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la maison du présentateur du Point Culture. Tous les deux s'installèrent au salon.

« Vous voulez un café ? _Demanda le vidéaste._

\- Volontiers. » _Lui répondit le musicien._

Alexis prépara du café, et le versa dans deux tasses. Une fois installé, tous les deux restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes… Le présentateur du Point Culture, trop curieux par la venue de son invité, prit la parole :

« Alors… Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ?

\- Eh bien… _Commença Alexis Lloyd._ Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- A propos de quoi ? »

Alexis Lloyd sembla chercher ses mots. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais ne savait comment l'annoncer, malgré le fait qu'il sait qu'Alexis Breut est l'ami de Mathieu. Le concerné, en revanche, suppose assez rapidement qu'il se passe quelque chose avec le schizophrène.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Mathieu ? _Demanda Alexis Breut._

\- … Oui. _Lui répondit Alexis Lloyd, surpris par la rapidité de compréhension du vidéaste._

\- Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?

\- … Mathieu fait une dépression. » Finit-il par avouer.

Alexis Breut manqua de lâcher sa tasse.

« Pardon ?

\- Depuis qu'une de ses personnalités a disparu, il s'est mis à paniquer pendant plusieurs jours et a placardé partout dans Paris des avis de recherches le concernant. Mais depuis, rien ne s'est passé. Peu à peu, Mathieu a commencé à perdre espoir et a fini par faire une dépression. Il s'est verrouillé chez lui, et ne répond pas au téléphone. J'ai beau toqué chez lui ou tenté de l'appeler, ça ne sert à rien. J'ai cherché un peu de mon côté pour retrouver sa personnalité, mais sans succès. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Le présentateur du Point Culture était bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait à ce que la situation de Mathieu prenne une telle proportion. Son collègue en dépression… Alexis n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer. Au départ, il croyait que Mathieu ne se préoccupait pas du Geek (surtout que le gamer lui a raconté la raison de sa fugue) mais après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il était désormais convaincu que le schizophrène tenait énormément au gamer et qu'il devait être mort d'inquiétude pour lui.

Maintenant, il faut que lui et Antoine ressoudent les liens entre le créateur et la personnalité.

 **Ce chapitre est assez court, mais nous apprend plusieurs choses. Que va-t-il se passer, ensuite ? C'est ce que l'on va savoir au chapitre 6. Au fait, n'hésitez pas à proposer vos théories dans les commentaires. Je me ferais un plaisir de les lire )**


	6. Chapitre 6: Regrets

**Chapitre 6**

 **Encore merci pour les reviews, cela me fait énormément plaisir ^^. Alors, que va-t-il se passer dans ce chapitre ? C'est ce que nous allons voir.**

La maison des Sommet était calme. Très calme. Trop calme, même.

Depuis que le Geek s'est enfui, tout s'est arrêté… Enfin, pas complètement. Le Patron continuait ses « activités » sans se soucier du gamer, et le Fanatique faisait toujours ses rituels religieux. Mais à part cela, plus rien ne bouge dans la maison. Plus de bruits, plus de cris… Juste un silence assourdissant.

Tous étaient attristés par la disparition du Geek : Le Prof n'arrivait plus à fabriquer de nouvelles inventions, la Fille s'était isolée dans sa chambre, le Hippie sortait tout le temps pour faire je ne sais quoi, et Maître Panda n'avait plus d'inspiration pour créer son nouvel Instant Panda. Mais celui qui était le plus meurtri par cette fugue n'était nul autre que Mathieu.

Il s'en voulait. Dieu qu'il s'en voulait. Ce moment où il a insulté le gamer et lui a collé une gifle n'arrêtait pas de le hanter… Mathieu se haïssait lui-même d'avoir osé faire ça. Il savait que c'était de sa faute si le Geek a fugué. S'il avait été moins sadique et horrible avec le gamer, s'il avait arrêté de l'engueuler tout le temps, s'il avait montré un peu plus d'attention envers lui, rien ne serait arrivé… Tous les jours, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, pleurant pendant des heures dans son lit et recensant de sombres pensées. Chaque jour, il attendait. Il attendait un appel de quelqu'un ou son retour. Tout ce que Mathieu voulait, c'était que le Geek rentre à la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… » Murmurait Mathieu, la tête sous son oreiller mouillé par ses larmes. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, nom de dieu… »

Combien de temps Mathieu était dans cet état ? Depuis qu'il avait placardé des avis de recherches sur le Geek dans tout Paris. Et cela n'a pas évolué d'un iota.

Maître Panda en avait assez de rester seul dans sa chambre, et se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs. Il tomba devant la chambre de son créateur, et l'entendit pleurer. L'animal poussa un petit soupir… Mieux que quiconque, il savait que Mathieu tenait plus à la fragile personnalité qu'était le Geek qu'il ne le montrait. Plusieurs fois, Maître Panda avait tenté de rassurer son collègue, mais face au refus répété de ce dernier et à la colère qu'il dégageait, l'animal a laissé tomber et a préféré le laisser seul, le temps qu'il se calme.

Le chanteur continua de marcher et tomba sur la chambre du Geek. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. En secouant vivement la tête, il poussa la porte. La chambre était en bazar : beaucoup de ses peluches n'étaient plus là, ses consoles étaient éparpillés un peu partout, son lit était défait et son oreiller était déchiré. Sur un papier froissé posé sur son bureau, il y avait marqué avec une rage prononcé : « Je vous hais tous ». Cette fois, Maître Panda pleurait, mais silencieusement. La première fois qu'il avait vu ça, il avait hurlé et éclaté en sanglots. Le Geek était comme un petit frère pour lui, et son absence était insupportable. Lui aussi s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été près de lui quand il en avait besoin et de s'être parfois moqué de lui et crier dessus. Et il se détestait de ne pas être intervenu quand Mathieu s'était énervé contre le Geek et de l'avoir laissé tout seul après ça.

Maître Panda rentra dans la chambre, et s'assit sur le lit. Il y resta pendant plusieurs minutes… Il se souvient de tous ces moments passés avec le Geek : ces parties de jeux-vidéos, ces moments de réconforts et de rigolades… Même la plus insignifiante des choses passées avec le gamer lui revenaient en tête. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur le visage triste de l'animal.

« On passait de bons moments ensemble… » Dit-il tout bas. « … Oui, ensemble… En famille. »

Son faible sourire disparut aussitôt, et ses larmes redoublèrent. Maître Panda mit ses deux mains sur le visage, et baissa la tête.

« Où es-tu ? » Pensa-t-il.

Maître Panda resta dans cet état pendant un moment. Tout comme Mathieu, il voulait que le Geek rentre à la maison. Il le serrerait dans ses bras et lui promettrait de ne plus être négligeant envers lui. Oui, c'est ce qu'il fera s'il revient.

Le chanteur se releva et quitta la chambre du disparu. Il retourna dans son antre, et découvrit avec surprise qu'il y avait une lettre sur son bureau. De qui ça venait ? Du Prof ? De la Fille ? Du Fanatique ? De Mathieu ? Non, c'était impossible. Ils étaient tous enfermés dans leurs chambres. Intrigué, Maître Panda prit la lettre et le lut.

 _« Mathieu va sortir. Rentre dans sa chambre et cherche un petit cahier bleu avec un autocollant Kirby dessus. Envoies-le ensuite à cette adresse : XX, rue X, XXXXX Paris. Tu es libre de ne pas exécuter cette action, mais ce sera un indice en moins pour retrouver le Geek. Fait le bon choix._

 _X. »_

Maître Panda était stupéfait. Mais qui était cette personne ? Et pourquoi elle a écrit ceci ? L'animal pensait d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, puis il vit « un indice en moins pour retrouver le Geek ». Se pourrait-il que ce « X » sache où se trouve le gamer ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un allié et qu'il l'aide ? Une lumière d'espoir apparut dans le cœur de Maître Panda.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

« Entrez. _Dit le panda en tournant la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrait._

\- C'est moi. _Répondit Mathieu, les yeux cernés et rouge._

\- Mathieu ?

\- Je vais sortir un peu. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Reste ici et préviens-moi s'il se passe quelque chose, d'accord ? » _Mathieu partit avant même que l'animal réponde._

Maître Panda fit les yeux ronds. Il regarda de nouveau la lettre, et vit « Mathieu va partir ». Il n'avait pas halluciné : l'action prédit par « X » s'était réalisé. L'animal commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions sur l'identité de ce « X »… Il ne reconnaissait aucune écriture de ses collègues, les retirant de la liste des suspects. Mais il repensa à cette phrase : « retrouver le Geek ». Il arrêta de vouloir découvrir qui était ce « X », le plus important c'est qu'il sait où est le Geek et qu'il veut l'aider.

Maître Panda attendit que Mathieu soit sorti pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il fouilla de partout… Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche, il trouva le fameux cahier avec un autocollant Kirby dessus.

« Mais comment 'X' savait ça ? » Pensa Maître Panda. « Enfin, peu importe. Maintenant, il faut que je l'envoie à… »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt dans sa pensée. Que contenait ce cahier, au juste ? Curieux, l'animal ne put s'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur. La première page montrait : « journal de Mathieu ». Maître Panda manqua d'éclater de rire.

« Un journal intime ? Sérieux ? » Pensa-t-il. « Oh putain la belle découverte que je viens de faire ! C'est con qu'il n'est pas mis de cadenas ! »

Puis il tourna les pages… Son expression de rire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. En feuilletant les pages du journal, Maître Panda reprit son sérieux… Tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans toutes les saisons de SLG est raconté. Les dernières pages du journal laissèrent Maître Panda sans voix. Il faillit de nouveau pleurer…

« Oh, Mathieu… C'est donc ça ce que tu pensais depuis tout ce temps ? »

Maître Panda regarda de nouveau la lettre et lut : « fait le bon choix ». Son choix était fait. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il sortit de la chambre, prit une grande enveloppe et mit le petit journal dedans. Il regarda l'adresse où il devait l'envoyer… Et se souvient de la personne qui habitait à cet endroit. Confiant, Maître Panda rajouta un petit mot à l'intention de cette personne, mit l'adresse et le nom du destinataire et envoya la lettre à la poste.

En rentrant à la maison, il vit Mathieu assit sur le canapé du salon. Visiblement, il avait encore pleuré. Maître Panda s'approcha de son créateur, et le prit dans ses bras. Mathieu ne posa pas de questions, et se laissa faire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mathieu. » Dit l'animal doucement. « Je suis sûr que le Geek va bien, et qu'il va bientôt rentrer. »

 **Le mystérieux « X » est encore apparue… Qui est-il ? Et que contenait le carnet de Mathieu ? Hahaha… A vos théories !**


	7. Chapitre 7: Une lueur d'espoir

**Chapitre 7**

 **J'ai vu qu'il y en avait certains qui avaient proposés leurs théories. Certaines sont plutôt pas mal… Et d'autres n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire (« X », un acteur p*rno ? WTF ? XD). Et à ceux qui rigolent au fait que Mathieu est un journal intime, j'ai envie de dire : le mec s'est baladé en ville habillée en grand-mère avec une trottinette, il s'est travesti plusieurs fois, il s'est renversé du jus de pomme sur la tronche et EN PLUS il a marqué sur sa glace le nom de sa copine avec du rouge à lèvres ! … Pour ne citer que ça. Alors franchement, le fait qu'il est un journal intime serait la dernière chose qui m'étonnerait venant de lui… Mais au fait, EST-CE VRAIMENT UN JOURNAL INTIME ? Héhé… On n'en ait pas sûr. /!\ATTENTION, le dernier message n'était pas de la rage, juste une constatation de faits/!\\. Bref, sur ce bonne lecture.**

« Rah putain ! »

Antoine et le Geek jouait à Mario Kart sur DS dans le salon… Et autant dire que le gamer mettait la pâtée au vidéaste. La partie se termina par la victoire du Geek, avec Antoine à la seconde place.

« Eh bien… Au moins, tu mérites ton titre de gamer aguerri ! _S'exclama Antoine, bon joueur._

\- Haha, Merci Antoine ! »

Les deux amis rigolèrent doucement. Ils étaient devenus très complices, et adoraient s'amuser ensemble. Le Geek considérait Antoine comme un « grand frère », et Antoine le prenait pour un « petit frère ». Mais le grand brun n'avait pas oublié que le gamer devait rentrer chez Mathieu, et cherchait un moyen pour les réconcilier.

Antoine regarda son portable : 9h.

« Faut que j'y aille. Je dois tourner des scènes dehors.

\- C'est pour ton intro ? _Demanda le Geek._

\- Ouais. Les personnes que j'ai contactées sont toutes venues aujourd'hui, alors autant y aller avant que le temps devienne défavorable. »

Antoine se leva, et prit ses affaires. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de l'ouvrir il dit à l'intention du gamer :

« Je vais fermer la porte à double tour. Mais si tu veux sortir un peu, il y a un double des clés dans la cuisine. Et rappelles-toi de la règle…

\- On n'ouvre pas la porte à des inconnus et on ferme la porte à double tour. _Répondit le Geek, sachant la règle par cœur._

\- Très bien. _Dit Antoine en souriant._ Bon, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure !

\- A plus tard ! » Répliqua le Geek en souriant, avant qu'Antoine disparaisse dehors.

La porte se referma et le Geek entendit le verrou claquer deux fois. Le sourire qu'avait abordé le gamer disparut aussitôt. Il posa ses deux consoles sur la petite table et s'allongea sur le canapé, serrant un coussin dans ses bras.

Le Geek le savait. Il savait qu'Antoine était occupé et devait faire son travail, et qu'il ne pourrait pas rester tout le temps avec lui. C'est dans ces moments-là que le gamer montrait réellement ce qu'il ressentait… Il se sentait seul. Profondément seul et triste. Mais Le Geek n'osait pas le dire à Antoine. En fait, il n'avait pas le courage de dire à quelqu'un qu'il se sentait seul. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était persuadé que tout le monde lui rirait au nez, ou dans le meilleur des cas, le prendrait en pitié. Il détestait ça… Mais il apprit rapidement à s'y faire, même si cela lui faisait mal.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le Geek regarda le plafond, l'esprit ailleurs… Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il pensa à Mathieu et à ses collègues. Le gamer secoua vivement la tête.

« Pourquoi je pense à eux ? Ils s'en fichent de moi. »

Il en était persuadé. Il était sûr que sa « famille » ne s'inquiétait pas de lui, et qu'ils étaient sans doute heureux de ne plus l'avoir entre les pattes. De toute façon, même s'il revenait vers eux, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait ? La pire punition qu'il n'aurait jamais vécu, et plus personne ne lui parlerait. Remarque, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose par rapport à tout ce qu'il a vécu durant les saisons de SLG.

Le Geek repensa à Maître Panda… C'était la seule personne, avec le Prof, à lui avoir montré un tout petit peu d'attention. Ils étaient gentils avec lui, mais souvent ils le laissaient seul, comme les autres. Mais le Geek ne les détestait pas.

Le gamer réfléchit… Que faisait Maître Panda quand il était seul dans sa chambre ? Il se rappela d'une phrase qu'il lui avait dite :

« Si tu te sens seul, alors chante. Ce n'est pas grave si ça sonne faux, chanter te permet d'expulser ce flux d'émotions que tu as au fond de toi. Tu te sens mieux après ça. »

Le Geek n'avait jamais vraiment essayé cet exercice. Sûrement par honte, ou aussi car il pense qu'il ne chantait pas aussi bien que Maître Panda. Mais là, étrangement, il avait envie de chanter. Il avait une chanson dans la tête depuis hier, et qui correspondait bien à ce qu'il ressent…

 _« Oh, pourquoi pas essayer ? »_ Pensa le Geek.

Le gamer ferma les yeux, et tenta de se remémorer les paroles et la musique… La mélodie lui revient, et se mit doucement à chanter :

 _Just Sleep  
Just Dream_

 _In the back of my mind  
I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time  
But I couldn't see  
The monster was me  
And no one heard my cries_

 _Now I've run out of tears  
The time has come for me to disappear  
Get me out of this mess  
And away from this stress  
Set me free so I can rest_

 _I'm just a kid who lost his way  
But if I wait long enough  
I will be saved  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
This isn't fair  
No I'm not just what I seem_

 _I want to fly  
But my soul is trapped inside  
It's not a game  
Not to blame  
I'm forced to hide  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
It's only a NIGHTMARE  
And soon I'll be set free_

Sa voix n'était pas très forte, mais douce et mélodieuse. Rien à envier à Maître Panda. C'est sûrement à force de réécouter et de chanter tout le temps les « Instant Panda ». Les paroles étaient un peu différentes, alors le Geek a changé le « nous » par un « je », pour que cela corresponde plus à ses sentiments.

Le gamer rouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait un peu mieux après avoir chanté. Finalement, Maître Panda avait raison : cela faisait du bien de chanter et de mettre des mots sur ses émotions.

Le Geek se releva, et vit l'heure : 10h. Il avait envie de sortir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était enfermé chez Antoine, et il voulait bien respirer un peu. Le gamer se leva, et vit que le vidéaste avait mis un mot sur la table de la cuisine lui disant qu'il y avait un cybercafé pas loin de la maison, avec l'adresse et le nom de l'établissement. Tout content, Le Geek rangea le papier dans sa poche, prit les clefs et sortit en faisant bien attention à fermer la porte à double tour. Il s'éloigna de la maison d'Antoine et se dirigea au cybercafé.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

 **Du côté d'Antoine :**

Le tournage était fini pour la matinée. C'était long, mais cela en valait la peine. Et quelles crises de fous rires ils s'étaient tapés !

Antoine salua ses collègues et commença à rentrer chez lui. Il regarda son portable, et vit qu'il avait reçu un SMS. C'était le message d'Alexis (Breut) qui lui avait envoyé une image de l'avis de recherche du Geek. Il y avait marqué en dessous de l'image : « On dirait que Mathieu n'a pas été indifférent face à la disparition du Geek. »

Surpris, Antoine courut en direction de sa maison. Il arriva rapidement chez lui, et vit que le Geek n'était pas à la maison. En reprenant son souffle, il vit que le papier sur la table de la cuisine n'y était plus, et déduit que le Geek était allé au cybercafé.

« Zut… Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais attendre qu'il rentre. »

En rangeant ses affaires, Antoine reçut de nouveau un message. Il sortit son portable et lut :

 _« Rentre dans la chambre du Geek et cherche un petit cahier rouge. Je suppose que tu sais à qui tu dois l'envoyer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es libre de ne pas exécuter cette action, mais ce sera un moyen en moins pour réconcilier le Geek et Mathieu. Fait le bon choix._

 _X »_

Antoine faillit lâcher son portable. Qui a pu lui envoyer ce message ? Qui était ce « X » ? Intrigué, le vidéaste monta à l'étage et s'approcha de la chambre du gamer. Il hésita à ouvrir la porte… Et si c'était une mauvaise blague ? Non non non, il fallait qu'il entre pour voir si c'était vrai. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la chambre. Antoine regarda un peu partout, et vit effectivement un petit cahier rouge posé sur le bureau. Le grand brun était stupéfait : mais comment « X » savait ça ? Curieux, Antoine prit le petit carnet dans ses mains. Il se demandait ce qu'il s'y cachait à l'intérieur…

« Non mais ça va pas, Antoine ?! » Pensa le présentateur de What the Cut en secouant la tête. « La curiosité est un vilain défaut, et tu le sais nom de dieu ! »

Il resta là, à fixer le carnet, ignorant s'il devait regarder à l'intérieur ou le reposer à sa place… Mais si « X » avait parlé de ce carnet, c'est qu'il devait contenir quelque chose de particulier, non ?

« … Oh et puis merde, la tentation est trop forte. »

Antoine se sentit un peu coupable de faire ça, mais il finit par regarder le contenu du carnet. C'était un peu le bazar : il y avait pleins de choses rayées et des phrases incomplètes, et pas mal de choses étaient illisibles. En feuilletant les pages, ces petits problèmes disparaissaient au fur et à mesure, et c'était devenu de plus en plus clair. Antoine regardait les pages… Et fut ému par ce qu'il lisait. Il regarda de nouveau le message de « X » : « Je suppose que tu sais à qui tu dois l'envoyer, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Oui. Antoine savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il descendit à l'étage en dessous, et chercha une grande enveloppe. Il mit le petit carnet à l'intérieur, et écrivit le nom et l'adresse du destinataire, avec un petit mot pour lui. Il partit ensuite à la poste pour déposer la lettre.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était attendre qu'elle arrive jusqu'à lui.

 **Voilà, fin du chapitre 7 ^^. Et pour la chanson… Eh bien, petite surprise pour celui qui reconnait quelle chanson j'ai utilisé pour ce chapitre ! Les choses se démêlent peu à peu, et nous approchons doucement de la fin… Comment cela va se finir pour le Geek ? Et saura-t-on qui est ce mystérieux « X » ? Une chose est sûre, il est bien renseigné… A vos théories ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 !**


	8. Chapitre 8: Opération Double Discussion

**Chapitre 8**

 **Hi there, viewers. Nouveau chapitre d'Une histoire de famille! Et comme j'ai vu que peu de personnes ont trouvés le nom de la chanson que le Geek chantonne dans le chapitre précédent, voici la réponse: il s'agit de « Nightmare », une chanson de Five Nights At Freddy's de Nateswantstobattle. J'avais l'idée d'introduire cette chanson dans cette histoire car elle représentait bien ce que le Geek ressent. Et encore merci pour vos commentaires, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés.

Antoine continuait de travailler sur le prochain épisode de What the Cut ?! avec l'aide du Geek. La journée s'écoula normalement, avec des rires et de l'amusement. Cependant, quelque chose attira l'attention du vidéaste: Le Geek avait quelquefois une petite mine triste quand il tournait le dos et quand il lui demandait ce qu'il avait, il ne répondait pas. En réalité, Antoine savait ce qui se cachait derrière son visage: le Geek pensait à sa famille et à Mathieu. A chaque fois qu'il passait le soir devant sa chambre, il entendait ce dernier murmurer des paroles les concernant. Au fond de lui, le Geek n'arrivait pas à oublier ses collègues et ils lui manquaient. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre.

Antoine se souvenait encore de sa réaction quand Alexis commençait à parler de Mathieu... Le Geek avait un gros traumatisme mental, et le vidéaste avait décider d'éviter de parler de ce sujet pour ne pas le perturber davantage. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas repousser cette discussion plus longtemps. Et le gamer semblait en avoir conscience.

Une étrange atmosphère s'était créée dans la maison d'Antoine: Antoine et le Geek voulait parler de leur situation, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Aucun n'osait franchir le pas. C'était un mélange de silence et de volonté de parler.

Le soir tomba. Le Geek était profondément endormi depuis longtemps.

Antoine continuait de travailler, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer... Il réfléchissait toujours à comment réconcilier le gamer et son créateur. Quand soudain, il eut une idée. Une idée brillante. Avec ce nouvel espoir naissant, le présentateur de What the Cut commença à composer le numéro d'Alexis, mais ce dernier l'avait devancé.

« Allo, Alexis? _Dit le chevelu._

\- Salut Antoine. Est-ce que le Geek est endormi ? _Demanda directement le présentateur du Point Culture._

\- Oui, il est endormi.

\- Bien. Je voulais parler seul à seul avec toi.

\- … Je suppose que c'est à propos de Mathieu et du Geek ?

\- Exactement. J'ai une idée pour les réconcilier.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

\- Ah bon?

\- Eh ouais. »

Les deux amis restèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

« … Nous pensons à la même chose, hein ? _Dit Alexis, avec assurance._

\- On dirait bien. » Répondit Antoine sur le même ton.

Antoine et Alexis, en un accord unanime, décidèrent de préparer leur plan pour réunir de nouveau Mathieu et le Geek: l'opération « Double discussion ».

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

Le Geek se réveilla doucement. Il avait fait un rêve étrange, où ses collègues étaient là et lui demandaient de revenir, certains en le prenant dans ses bras en pleurant dont Mathieu. Cela le troublait... Depuis un moment, ces mêmes rêves lui reviennent à l'esprit... Ses amis, lui demandant de rentrer auprès d'eux, lui confessant ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement pour le gamer et s'excusant pour leur négligence et leurs méchancetés envers lui. Le Geek secoua la tête et se convainc que tous ça était faux et n'était que le fruit de ses souhaits les plus profonds.

« Ce n'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas vrai... Ils ne pensent pas à moi, ils s'en fichent de moi... »

Il en était sûr. Il n'y avait aucune chance que sa famille s'inquiète pour lui, pas après tout ce qu'il a subi depuis toutes ces saisons dans SLG et tous ces moments où ils l'ont laissé seul. Et pourtant... Cette scène se répétait encore et encore depuis un petit moment. Était-ce un message ? Est-ce que ce rêve... Était vrai ? Est-ce qu'il était prémonitoire ? Le Geek ne savait pas quoi penser... Son esprit lui hurlait que ce n'était qu'une illusion et qu'il se trompait, mais son cœur n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de croire à ce rêve.

Le Geek se leva et prit une douche. En descendant, il vit qu'Antoine était déjà debout et qu'il écoutait tranquillement de la musique. Le chevelu remarqua la présence du gamer, et enleva son casque.

« Salut Geek ! _Dit Antoine._

\- Bonjour Antoine. _Répondit le Geek en souriant._

\- Tu as dormi longtemps, dit-moi. Tu étais fatigué ? »

Le Geek se figea. Il n'avait jamais osé raconter ses rêves à Antoine... Alors, avec un peu d'hésitation dans la voix, il répondit :

« Euh... Oui, j'étais très fatigué. »

Cela n'avait pas l'air d'étonner Antoine, qui se leva et lui fit un câlin.

« Si tu fais des cauchemars, n'hésites pas à venir me voir et à me les raconter, d'accord ? »

Le Geek rendit le câlin du grand chevelu, profitant de la tendre affection du vidéaste. Ah, si seulement Mathieu était comme ça... Niveau compréhension, Antoine battait le schizophrène de plein fouet, pour le gamer.

La sonnette se mit à résonner. Antoine relâcha le Geek et ouvrit la porte. Il s'agissait d'Alexis.

« Alexis ? _S'étonna Antoine._

\- Salut !

\- Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu viens me rendre visite, Mr Metallica.

\- Je l'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas, par mégarde ou par pure envie, éteint cet objet indispensable à la communication qu'est ton portable. »

Antoine se fit un facepalm, et le Geek se retient de rire.

« Tu es venu pour quoi ? _Demanda le grand brun._

Je suis venu parler un peu avec le Geek. »

Le Geek fut surprit par cette réponse. Alexis voulait lui parler ? Il sentit son ventre se serrer... Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais allait lui arriver.

« Ok, mais alors tu pourrais monter à l'étage et discuter dans ma chambre ? J'ai un appel important à passer.

\- Ça marche. Tu viens, Geek ? »

Le Geek hocha doucement la tête et commença à monter, avec derrière lui Alexis. Avant de monter, le présentateur du Point Culture regarda Antoine et tous deux, avec un visage sérieux, hochèrent la tête. Le fait qu'Antoine envoie Alexis et le Geek en haut était voulu, et il avait joué la comédie quand il était étonné de voir son ami débouler chez lui sans prévenir.

C'était prévu dans leur plan : tandis qu'Alexis discutait avec le Geek pour le convaincre que Mathieu s'inquiétait réellement pour lui, Antoine allait appeler son aîné pour lui raconter toute la vérité.

Le présentateur de What the Cut attendit que la porte d'en haut se ferme et qu'ils commencent à parler avant de composer le numéro de Mathieu.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

 **PDV d'Alexis**

Alexis ferma la porte de la chambre d'Antoine. Il invita le Geek à s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis que lui s'était assis sur la chaise du grand brun. Le gamer regarda le présentateur du Point Culture, avec un léger frisson.

« Bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. » Dit Alexis, s'installant convenablement.

Le Geek se doutait de quelque chose... S'il était venu, c'était pour une raison particulière. Il en était sûr. Et cette raison apparut comme une évidence. Il savait que le sujet avait été évité pendant trop longtemps... Mais là, il ne pouvait plus y échapper.

« C'est à propos de Mathieu, c'est ça ? » Demanda le Geek, baissant la tête, le regard dirigé vers ses pieds.

Alexis fut surpris par la rapidité de compréhension du gamer. Apparemment, il avait compris la raison de ce petit entretien. Il reprit son calme, et commença à parler.

« Oui.

\- …

\- Écoute. Je connais Mathieu depuis longtemps. Je sais qu'il peut facilement s'énerver, ça fait parti de son caractère. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de vraiment s'inquiéter pour ceux qu'il aime.

\- Je ne fais pas parti de ces personnes. _Répondit le Geek, le regard ailleurs._

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? _Demanda Alexis._

\- Il suffit de voir les épisodes de SLG pour le comprendre.

\- Tout le monde s'en prend plein la gueule, si je me souviens bien. Tu n'es pas le seul à te faire insulter et tabasser.

\- Peut-être, mais les autres ne subissent pas tous ce que j'endure à l'intérieur et en dehors de l'émission. » Répondit le Geek, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Alexis sentait que la discussion allait être compliquée... Mais il avait des arguments et des preuves pour le faire changer d'avis. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment.

 **PDV d'Antoine**

Antoine entendit des bruits à l'étage. Alexis avait commencé à parler au Geek. C'était le bon moment pour appeler Mathieu. Le grand brun inspira un grand coup avant de sortir son portable de sa poche... Il savait qu'il devait le faire, il savait qu'il devait raconter la vérité à son ami. Seulement, il y a de fortes chances que ce dernier ne veuille plus lui parler et que cela brise leur amitié. Et ça, Antoine avait du mal à le supporter. Mais il avait fait son choix, et a décidé de prendre ses responsabilités.

Antoine tapa le numéro de Mathieu, et attendit qu'il réponde... Le bip sonore se répétait...

« Allez Mathieu, répond... »

Il avait une petite boule à la gorge, mais il réussit à se calmer. Soudain, il entendit la voix de Mathieu.

« Allo ? _La voix du schizophrène était un peu faible._

\- Allo, Mathieu ?

\- Antoine ? _Mathieu sembla étonner d'entendre le grand brun._

\- Oui, c'est moi. »

Antoine reprit doucement son souffle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air très fatigué. _Antoine feint l'ignorance pour faire parler son ami, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas bien._

\- Je... Oui, je suis fatigué. Je ne vais pas bien, ces derniers temps...

 _\- Je sais._ Pensa Antoine. _Et je sais de quoi il s'agit. Mais j'ai envie d'entendre ta version de l'histoire qui a causé la fugue du Geek._ Tu veux bien me raconter ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Hein ?

\- Tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je peux t'aider si tu en as besoin. » _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point..._ Pensa-t-il de nouveau.

Mathieu resta silencieux pendant quelques instants... Ce qui inquiéta Antoine.

« Mathieu ?

\- … Tu... Tu n'es pas au courant ? _Mathieu avait retrouvé une voix 'normale', et semblait surprit._

\- De quoi ? _Si c'est à propos des avis de recherches, je suis au courant._ Pensa le grand brun.

\- Il n'y a pas des avis de recherches affichés dans ton quartier ?

\- Ah, ça... Sache que les affiches et autres trucs de ce genre ont une courte durée de vie chez moi. Elles sont très vite arrachées et remplacées les unes sur les autres. Donc... _Antoine était un peu gêné d'avouer quelque chose comme ça, mais c'était la vérité._

\- Oh...

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Eh bien... _Mathieu tentait de trouver ses mots, mais rien ne venait._

\- Oui ? _Antoine se montra patient et calme envers son ami. Il savait que c'était dur, et ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression._

\- … C'est... C'est à propos du Geek. Il... Il a disparu. » Finit-il par avouer.

Antoine ne dit rien, et attendit quelques instants avant de répondre, tandis que Mathieu racontait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et le gamer.

 **PDV d'Alexis**

« Tu es vraiment sûr que Mathieu te déteste ? _Demanda Alexis au gamer._

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Et tous les autres aussi. _Le Geek changeait difficilement d'avis. Et encore plus quand il s'agit de ses collègues._

\- Même Maître Panda ? Ça m'étonne. Il n'a pas l'air de te détester.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais malgré ça, je suis toujours resté tout seul. Tu le sais pourtant, non ? Je t'ai raconté l'histoire avec le fond vert et la caméra que j'ai cassé. Ça ne te va pas, comme preuve ?

\- Certes, c'est une bonne preuve... Mais qui te dit qu'il ne regrette pas ce qu'il a fait ? »

Le Geek releva la tête, les yeux ronds. Mathieu regrette son geste ?

« Quoi ?

\- Alexis Lloyd est venu me voir, il n'y a pas longtemps. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé après que tu ais fugué. »

Le gamer manqua un battement de cœur. Alexis Lloyd était venu le voir ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Apparemment, Mathieu s'est mit à paniquer après ta fuite et a posé partout dans Paris des avis de recherches pour te retrouver. Malheureusement, les jours ont passés, et voyant que personne ne t'avait trouvé, il a perdu peu à peu cet espoir et a finit par faire une dépression.

QUOI ?! »

Le Geek n'en revenait pas. Mathieu avait vraiment fait ça ? Et il avait finit par faire une dépression car on ne le retrouvait pas ? Il s'inquiétait pour lui à ce point ? Le gamer fut troublé... Est-ce que ça veut dire que son créateur tiendrait à lui ? Comme une réponse à ses questions, Alexis sortit un papier de sa poche et le lui donna : il s'agissait bel et bien de l'avis de recherche dont il avait parler. Il reconnut l'écriture de Mathieu, cela prouvait que ce n'était pas une fausse affiche faite par Alexis pour le duper.

« Ce... C'est... _Le Geek était sans voix._

\- Si Mathieu se fichait réellement de toi, il n'aurait pas fait ces affiches. » Dit Alexis tranquillement.

Le Geek regardait l'affiche, sans piper mot.

 **PDV d'Antoine**

« Alors, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, hein ? _Dit Antoine._ T'as demandé au Geek de préparer le plateau, mais il a trébuché et cassé ton fond vert et ta caméra. Et sous l'effet de la colère, tu l'as giflé et insulté.

\- Oui... _Répondit Mathieu, la voix plein de regrets._

\- Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu faisais, à ce moment-là ?

\- J'étais allé acheter du matériel et deux-trois accessoires.

\- Rien d'autres ? _Demanda Antoine, ayant un doute._

\- … _Mathieu resta silencieux._

\- Bon. _Antoine n'insista pas sur le sujet._ Je vais te poser une question simple. Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

\- Hein ?

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ? »

Antoine sentit que Mathieu était hésitant. Soudain, il entendit des bruits venant du portable. Des petits bruits, comme des gémissements... Le grand brun comprit que son ami pleurait.

« Mathieu ?! _Antoine commençait à s'inquiéter._

\- Oui. Oui, je regrette. _Dit Mathieu, en pleurs._ Je sais qu'il est maladroit et que ce n'était pas de sa faute... Mais... Mais ma colère a prit le dessus, et... Et j'ai...

\- Tu as dit des choses que tu ne pensais pas. _Compléta Antoine._ »

Pour toute réponse, Antoine eu de nouveau des gémissements. Le grand brun voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler, mais ce n'était pas possible. Entendre son aîné en pleurs le troublait... Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt... Mais cela aurait compliqué les choses, si ça avait été le cas.

« Mathieu... J'ai envie de savoir.

\- Quoi... ?

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de pourquoi le Geek a fugué ? »

Mathieu sembla surprit par la question.

« Quoi ?

\- S'il a réagi comme ça, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison.

\- Non, il n'y en avait pas ! _S'écria Mathieu._

\- Moi, je pense que si. _Dit tranquillement Antoine._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Mathieu... Je te connais depuis un moment. Que ce soit pendant l'émission Salut les Geeks ou en dehors. Et quelque chose me dit que ton comportement avec le Geek pendant SLG se perpétue même lorsque tu n'es pas devant la caméra.

\- Mais non ! D'accord, j'ai tendance à beaucoup m'énerver sur lui, mais il n'a jamais montré le moindre signe de dérangement.

\- C'est là tout le problème. » _Dit froidement Antoine._

Cette soudaine distance dans la voix de son cadet fit frissonner Mathieu.

« Tu ne t'en ait jamais rendu compte, Mathieu, mais c'est justement ça qui a fait que le Geek s'est enfui. C'est parce que tu étais toujours en colère contre lui. Si tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il en était attristé, c'est à cause de ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais quand le Patron lui faisait des choses dégueulasses ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais quand il pleurait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais quand il était tout seul et voulait discuter avec toi ? Tu es resté aveugle à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mathieu eut comme un électrochoc. Jamais on ne l'avait accusé pour ce qu'il faisait, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Antoine qui le fasse.

 **PDV d'Alexis  
**

Alexis regardait le Geek, attendant que ce dernier réagisse. Il lui avait fourni des preuves et des arguments cohérents et convaincants sur le fait que Mathieu l'aime et se fait du souci pour lui. Et si par malheur cela ne marchait pas, il avait encore une cartouche à utiliser...

« … C'est vrai tout ça, Alexis ? _Finit par demander le gamer._

Tu as ma parole. Je ne mens jamais sur ce genre de choses. »

Le Geek baissa les yeux, en pleine réflexion... Alexis restait calme, mais on pouvait sentir chez le présentateur du Point Culture une pointe de nervosité.

« … Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

 _-_ Quoi ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire à tout ça. Ok, il a fait des affiches pour me retrouver, mais quand il m'aura sous la main, je suis sûr que je vais recevoir la pire punition de ma vie et qu'il ne voudra plus jamais me parler. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans et cinq saisons de SLG, et il ne m'a jamais montré le moindre signe de sa soi-disante 'affection' pour moi. »

Alexis resta silencieux. Cette réaction était normale et compréhensible... Dans ce cas, utilisons une dernière tentative avant de lancer sa dernière carte.

« Mais tu aimes Mathieu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Geek fut choqué par cette affirmation.

« Je... Non, c'est faux ! Je ne l'aime pas, je le déteste ! _S'indigna le gamer, soudain en colère._

\- Je n'en aie pas l'impression. _Répondit Alexis avec un calme olympien._ Tu penses toujours à ta famille, peut importe ce que tu fais, pas vrai ? »

Le Geek ne trouva rien pour le contredire. Sur le coup, il avait raison : ses rêves étranges n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire rappeler ses collègues. Le gamer baissa les yeux, n'arrivant plus à parler...

Alexis comprit que c'était le moment de lui montrer sa dernière preuve. Il sortit de sa poche un petit carnet bleu et le tendit au Geek.

« Lit ceci. Cela appartient à Mathieu. »

Le Geek n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Un cahier de Mathieu ? Le gamer prit le carnet des mains d'Alexis, et commença à feuilleter les pages.

 **PDV d'Antoine**

« Antoine...

\- Oui ? _Fit le concerné._

\- Est-ce que... Tu sais... Où est le Geek ? » Demanda Mathieu, un espoir naissant dans son cœur.

Antoine s'attendait à cette réaction. Cette fois-ci, il ne mentirait plus.

« D'abord une chose. _Dit Antoine._ Est-ce que tu as reçu un courrier particulier ?

\- Hein ? Euh... Non, je ne crois pas. _Répondit le schizophrène, un peu hésitant._

\- T'as pas regardé ta boîte aux lettres, c'est ça ? _Antoine s'attendait à moitié à cette réponse, mais tout de même..._

\- … Non.

Alors, va regarder ta boîte aux lettres. » Dit le cadet à on aîné.

Sans raccrocher son portable, Mathieu se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa boîte aux lettres. Il l'ouvrit, et vit une grande enveloppe. Intrigué, il retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouvait un carnet rouge avec marqué « Geek » dessus. Le schizophrène s'étonna de voir quelque chose comme ça chez lui. Une petite lettre était restée au fond de l'enveloppe ; Mathieu le prit et lut :

 _« Ceci est le carnet du Geek. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour toi de le lire._

 _Antoine. »_

Mathieu failli s'évanouir. Comment ça, il a besoin de lire ce carnet ? Et cela vient d'Antoine ? Soudain, ces éléments firent connexion dans son cerveau, et se rendit compte de ce que cela veut dire. Le schizophrène reprit son portable.

« Antoine... Est-ce que ça veut dire que...

\- Oui. _Dit Antoine avant que Mathieu puisse finir sa phrase. Pour une raison étrange, le cadet était très calme._ Le Geek est chez moi.

\- QUOI ?! Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?! _S'énerva l'aîné._

\- Mathieu...

\- Tu te rends compte du souci que je me suis fait pour lui ?!

\- Mathieu.

\- Comment as-tu osé ne rien me dire ?! C'est comme ça que tu traites notre amitié ?!

\- MATHIEU SOMMET ! »

Antoine hurla tellement fort dans le téléphone que Mathieu s'immobilisa instantanément, paralysé par la peur. Il n'y a pas à dire, Antoine savait s'imposer. Une fois la tension retombée, Antoine parla de nouveau.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir. Et c'est ce que je voulais faire quand le Geek est arrivé chez moi. Seulement, il était dans un tel état de choc que je n'ai pas pu. De plus, c'était le soir et il pleuvait, alors je ne pouvais pas le jeter dehors. Il m'a raconté l'incident du plateau, alors j'ai décidé de le garder quelques temps à la maison pour que la tension entre vous deux baisse. Je savais que si je te l'avais ramené le lendemain cela aurait mal fini : tu te serais mis en colère et le Geek n'aurait pas supporté un autre choc psychologique comme ça, alors j'ai préféré opter pour cette option afin que la situation ne dégénère pas. Je voulais protéger vos liens familiaux, voilà tout ! »

Mathieu était scotché par le discours d'Antoine. Il aurait fait ça pour eux ? Pour les protéger ? L'aîné avait retrouvé son calme, sa colère avait disparu.

« Antoine... »

Le cadet resta en silence pendant un instant.

« Pardon... Je me suis emporté. _Dit Mathieu en se passant une main dans les cheveux._

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction. _Antoine avait retrouvé son calme._ »

Les deux amis restèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes.

« Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment lire ce que le Geek a marqué dans son carnet.

\- Vraiment ? _Questionna Mathieu._

\- Oui. Tu me fais confiance ? » Demanda Antoine, reprenant un ton plus doux.

Mathieu était silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Puis il répondit avec assurance :

« Oui. Je te fais confiance. »

Antoine sourit.

« Alors lis-le, puis viens chez moi. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Je vais y aller. A tout à l'heure. »

Sur ces mots, Antoine raccrocha le téléphone et souffla un bon coup, soulagé d'avoir ENFIN pu dire la vérité à Mathieu. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était attendre que les deux Sommet lisent les deux carnets.

Mathieu, seul dans sa chambre, prit le carnet rouge et feuilleta les pages.

 **Et... Ce chapitre est fini ! Il aura été long à écrire, mais cela en valait la peine. Les discussions se sont engagées, et Mathieu et le Geek vont connaître les pensées de l'un et de l'autre... Comment tout cela va se finir ? Et saura-t-on l'identité de « X » ? A vos hypothèses et théories, viewers ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 9.**


	9. Chapitre 9: Pensées

**Chapitre 9**

 **Hi there, viewers. Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, puisqu'il sera centré essentiellement sur le contenu des carnets de Mathieu et du Geek. Mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même ^^. Petite précision : ne vous étonnez pas si les notes sont hasardeuses, c'est volontaire. Sachez juste qu'elles sont chronologiques.**

Carnet du Geek :

 _« L'émission Salut les Geeks fonctionne super bien depuis quelques temps. Mathieu est heureux, et a plus d'énergie à réaliser ses épisodes. C'est chouette ! »_

 _« Récemment, l'Homme à la Cravate a arrêté d'apparaître dans l'émission. Ça fait bizarre au départ, mais je m'y fais vite. »_

 _« La Fille et le Prof ont fait leur entrée dans SLG. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que Mathieu a prévu quelque chose pour la suite de l'émission. »_

 _« Il y a eu du changement pour moi : désormais, je ne suis plus un troll, mais 'Le Geek'. J'ai aussi changé de vêtements. Je ne comprends pas ce choix, mais ce n'est pas grave. »_

 _« Tout les jours, on s'amuse tous ensemble. Je joue souvent avec Mathieu et le Prof, même si j'évite de le croiser quand il a besoin d'un cobaye. J'adore ma vie ici ! »_

 _« Le Prof est comme un frère pour moi. Je le lui ai dit une fois, il avait l'air surprit. On n'a plus parlé de ça ensuite, mais on s'est toujours bien entendu. Derrière son côté barge et son visage neutre, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et sensible. »_

 _« La saison 3 a commencé. Pleins de nouvelles personnalités sont arrivés, telles que le Hippie et le Patron. Ils ont l'air sympa, je vais essayer d'être ami avec eux. »_

 _« Depuis le début de la saison 3, Mathieu se met de plus en plus en colère contre moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je ne fais rien de mal, pourtant ! »_

 _« L'émission marche bien, et la communauté ne cesse de s'agrandir... Mais je ne me sens pas bien. Ces mêmes engueulades contre moi continuent encore et encore, c'en est devenu une habitude. »_

 _« Mathieu m'a frappé. Pour la première fois dans l'émission, il m'a frappé. Ok, pas super fort, mais ça fait mal. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'a fait volontairement et qu'il me déteste, mais... »_

 _« La fin de la saison approche... Et j'ai appris à connaître mes autres 'collègues'. Je le regrette, maintenant. Le Patron est un criminel sexuel, et le Hippie est tout le temps défoncé. Autant dire que ce n'était même pas la peine de leur parler. Récemment, le Prof est un peu tendu. Il a l'impression que quelque chose va lui arriver... Après, ce n'est peut-être que mon imagination. »_

 _« Il m'a violé. Le Patron m'a violé. C'était répugnant et douloureux. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il n'arrête pas de me faire des blagues vicieuses et de me parler avec des sous-entendus plus que douteux... Mais là, il est allé plus loin que ça. J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais en vain. Je voulais faire ma première fois avec la personne que j'aime... Pas comme ça ! Et le pire, c'est que Mathieu s'en fichait, quand je lui aie raconté ça ! »_

 _« Je remarque que Mathieu ne prête plus attention à moi. Quand je veux parler avec lui, il m'envoie balader, disant tout le temps qu'il est occupé. Et même si j'arrive à avoir son attention, je me fais crier dessus. Et quand il s'agit du Patron, il n'en a rien à faire. »_

 _« Mathieu a viré La Fille, ainsi que le Prof et sa chronique 'La Science Infuse', alors qu'on allait commencer la saison 4. Je suis content de rester mais je suis aussi très triste, car le Prof était la seule personne qui m'avait montré un tant soit peu d'affection depuis la saison 3. Pourquoi Mathieu a fait ça ? La chronique marchait bien pourtant ! »_

 _« Le Prof s'est enfermé dans son laboratoire. Il avait du mal à accepter son renvoi. Je le comprends. J'aurais sûrement réagi ainsi si cela avait été moi... Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit moi qui parte de l'émission ? »_

 _« 'La Science Infuse' a été remplacé par 'L'Instant Panda', et un nouveau personnage est apparu : Maître Panda. J'ai un peu peur de lui parler, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse du mal comme le Patron... »_

 _« Plus le temps passe, plus je me retrouve seul... Ces moments où on était tous ensemble ont disparus. Désormais, c'est chacun dans son coin. Les seuls moments où on est réuni, c'est seulement pour le petit-dèj, le déjeuner et le dîner... Et encore. Je vois souvent le Prof, et il n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter et que je suis utile à l'émission. J'ai envie d'y croire. »_

 _« J'ai compris ce que je suis depuis la saison 3 : je suis une 'victime'. Quelqu'un de faible et qu'on maltraite tout le temps. Le fait que tout le monde me crie dessus et me fait du mal me l'ont fait comprendre. J'ai mis autant de temps pour le remarquer ? Je suis sidéré par mon inattention. Et cela me déplait énormément, ce rôle. »_

 _« Mon quotidien est devenu fixe : chaque jour, je me fais insulté, tapé dessus, et le Patron a fait de moi sa 'victime', assouvissant à chaque fois ses pulsions perverses sur moi (quand ce n'est pas avec ses putes). Je suis tout le temps seul... J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout ça... Heureusement que j'ai mes jeux-vidéos et mes peluches. »_

 _« Maître Panda est vraiment gentil avec moi. Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est le seul qui ne me déteste pas et qui ne me fait pas de mal. Avec le Prof, c'est le seul que je peux appeler mon 'ami'. Oui, ce sont mes amis. »_

 _« Souvent, je trouve des livres ou des jeux sous mon oreiller. Comment ça se fait ? »_

 _« J'ai mal à la tête... J'ai mal au ventre... Mais je ne suis pas malade. Non en fait je sais pourquoi je suis comme ça. J'ai peur. J'ai peur d'aller à l'émission, j'ai peur de sortir de ma chambre. Quoique non, même ma chambre me pétrifie. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité même dans ma propre chambre... Tout ça à cause du Patron. Je n'arrive plus à dormir, je perds l'appétit... Vraiment, je déteste mon rôle. Mais je refuse de laisser tomber. Je le fais pour l'émission ! Pour SLG ! Mes collègues ont besoin de moi, je ne dois pas les décevoir ! »_

 _« Fin de la saison 4, début de la saison 5. Mathieu a fait plusieurs rencontres cette année dont Alexis Lloyd, son ingénieur du son, et un autre Youtubeur qui s'appelle Antoine Daniel. Ils ont l'air gentil, tous les deux... En tout cas, ils s'entendent très bien avec Mathieu. »_

 _« Mathieu se concentre essentiellement sur son scénario qu'il montre à chaque outro d'épisode. Il n'en dort plus pour faire ses épisodes, d'ailleurs... Il est donc facilement irritable. Et je l'apprends à mes dépends. Mais bon, de toute façon, je suis habitué... Me taper et m'insulter est devenu l'une des raisons du succès de SLG. Tout le monde aime me voir m'en prendre plein la gueule, et tout le monde râlerait si on arrêtait ça. Chose marrante, beaucoup de personnes disent être mes 'fans'... C'est ridicule. Tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour le Patron. »_

 _« Je ris. Je ris à chaque situation. Peu importe ce que je subis, je le prends à la rigolade. Après tout, mes collègues ne me déteste pas, pas vrai ? »_

 _« Je savais bien que cette stratégie n'allait pas durer longtemps. Je sens que je vais craquer… »_

 _« J'ai relu ce carnet en entier, il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je suis con. Con, naïf et stupide. C'est quoi ça : 'J'adore ma vie ici' ? Mes collègues, 'sympa' ?! AHAH, LA BONNE BLAGUE ! CE NE SONT QUE DES CONNARDS ! TOUS ! Mathieu est un idiot qui n'est jamais content de moi, le Patron n'est qu'un salaud et le Hippie est toujours à l'ouest ! Maître Panda et le Prof ne sont pas mes amis, ils sont gentils avec moi juste parce qu'ils ont PITIE de moi ! JE LES HAIS ! JE LES HAIS TOUS ! »_

 _« Je déteste ça… D'un côté, je hais mes collègues pour tout ce qu'ils me font vivre, de l'autre côté je les aime et je les considère comme ma famille. Mais je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne m'aiment pas et ne m'aimeront jamais. Pourquoi j'ai ces deux sentiments contradictoires dans mon cœur ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser d'un ? Peut-être parce que j'en suis incapable. »_

 _« Parfois, je me demande : pourquoi j'existe ? Pourquoi je suis resté dans SLG alors que d'autres personnalités comme le Prof méritent plus cette place que moi ? Je ne trouve pas de sens à mon existence. Et pourtant, j'ai essayé… J'ai essayé de voir la vie du bon côté, je me suis convaincu plusieurs fois que je suis utile et que les autres m'aiment… Mais la réalité m'a à chaque fois rattrapée. »_

 _« J'ai fait une bêtise… Une grosse bêtise. J'ai cassé la caméra et le fond vert… J'avais trébuché sur un fil, et j'ai tout cassé. Mathieu m'a hurlé dessus et m'a giflé. Maintenant, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que personne ne m'aimait dans la famille. J'ai compris que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une victime bonne à engueuler et à jouer avec comme une poupée. J'ai compris que j'étais inutile et que je ne savais rien faire (à part jouer aux jeux-vidéos). J'ai compris que j'étais seul, et que je le resterais jusqu'à la fin. J'ai trompé ma souffrance pendant trop longtemps avec des mensonges… Voilà où j'en suis, maintenant. Je n'ai jamais été heureux, et je ne le serais jamais. »_

 _« Je suis désolé, Mathieu. Je suis désolé d'avoir bousillé ton matériel. Je suis désolé de n'être qu'un fardeau pour toi et pour tout le monde. Je suis désolé d'être faible et pleurnichard. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé… Je suis désolé pour tout. »_

 _« Je ne ferais plus jamais de bêtises. Je ne pleurerais plus. J'arrêterais d'être faible. Je me défendrais tout seul. Je serais indépendant. J'arrêterais d'être maladroit. Je virerais tous mes jeux-vidéos et vendrait toutes mes peluches. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me pardonnes. Je veux que vous me pardonniez tous. C'est tout ce que je veux… Qu'on me pardonne. »_

 _« Hé, Mathieu… Est-ce que je suis utile pour toi ? »_

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

Carnet de Mathieu :

 _« L'émission Salut Les Geeks a eu un bon accueil, et cette première saison est un succès. Il va falloir envoyer du lourd, pour cette seconde saison ! »_

 _« Je ne trouve rien à exploiter avec l'Homme à la Cravate… J'ai décidé de le virer. Mais la Fille et le Prof reste. »_

 _« La Science Infuse est une bonne idée de chronique, pour le Prof. Mais avec seulement la Fille et le Prof, cela va être compliqué d'avancer… »_

 _« Le concept des personnalités multiples a beaucoup plu au public. Du coup, plusieurs personnalités vont faire leur apparition dans SLG : Le Geek, Le Patron et le Hippie. On va voir si ça marche. »_

 _« C'est parfois difficile de vivre avec plusieurs personnalités chez soi… Surtout quand l'un d'eux est un criminel. »_

 _« Le Patron n'arrête pas de faire des saloperies au Geek. Ça devient chiant. Il faut que je me charge de ça. »_

 _« Je crois que je vais un peu trop fort avec le Geek… Il n'est plus aussi investi qu'avant. Et il ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis que j'ai viré le Prof avant le début de la saison 4. Je me demande à quand remonte la dernière fois où on a discuté ensemble… »_

 _« J'ai fait une connerie… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai osé faire ça… J'ai giflé et insulté le Geek. Je l'avais chargé de préparer un plateau avec le fond vert, la caméra, les costumes et les accessoires. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai entendu du bruit venant de la salle… Et en y entrant, j'ai vu que le plateau était en bazar. Les costumes et les accessoires ont été sauvés de ce massacre, mais la caméra et le fond vert ont été cassés. Je savais que c'était compliqué pour Le Geek de préparer un plateau tout seul, je savais qu'il était un peu maladroit et que cette erreur n'était pas volontaire de sa part… Et pourtant, ma colère a pris le dessus, et je lui ai hurlé dessus. Je l'ai traité d'idiot, de pleurnichard, et que je n'avais plus besoin de lui… Je ne le pensais pas. Je ne le pensais pas du tout._

 _Le Geek est peut-être faible et pleure souvent… Mais c'est parce que c'est un adolescent. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. C'est le plus jeune de la famille, après tout. Il est comme moi quand j'étais petit… Je pleurais souvent et je n'arrivais pas à me défendre face aux moqueries de mes camarades. C'est pour ça que je suis un peu dur avec lui : je veux qu'il devienne fort et qu'il ne soit pas dépendant des autres. Mais je me rends compte qu'au fil du temps, nos liens se sont détériorés à cause de son 'rôle' de victime. Je ne peux pas l'avouer de vive voix, mais je tiens au Geek. A lui et à tous les autres. Ils sont tous importants pour moi, et je ne veux pas les perdre. Aucun d'entre eux._

 _Je m'en veux… Je me déteste pour avoir dit ça au Geek, à ce moment-là. Je ne pensais pas ces paroles que je lui ai balancées dessus… Mes émotions qui ont pris le dessus sur ma raison. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, bon sang ? Et le pire, c'est que je l'ai laissé seul dans cet état après ça. Je voulais le voir et m'excuser, mais j'étais trop énervé pour ça… Trop énervé et trop fier. Je suis un vrai monstre…_

 _Je suis désolé, Geek. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Tu as tous les droits de me détester après tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Je le mérite… »_

 _« Pourquoi c'est tellement dur pour moi de dire au Geek qu'il est important pour moi ? »_

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

Deux personnes pleuraient. Elles sont loin, et pourtant si proches.

Le temps et le silence ont détruits leurs liens. Mais aujourd'hui, ces liens autrefois disparus sont réapparus. L'un a compris la douleur de l'autre. L'autre a compris que ce dernier l'aimait. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rendre compte de ses erreurs et de dire ce que l'on ressent aux personnes qu'on aime.

 **Mathieu a confessé ses erreurs, le Geek a confessé sa souffrance trop longtemps enfoui… Maintenant, tous les deux savent les pensées de chacun. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu court par rapport aux autres… Enfin bon. Nous approchons des retrouvailles entre les deux Sommet !**


	10. Chapitre 10: Prise de conscience

**Chapitre 10**

 **Z'êtes sérieux… Plus de 1000 views et 40 commentaires ! Au nom de la Sainte Pelle, merci beaucoup ! Ah, et pour les notes des chapitres précédents… Certaines informations ne sont pas correctes, et j'en suis consciente. Faut savoir que j'ai commencé à regarder SLG qu'à partir de la saison 4. Du coup, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il y ait des notes fausses. Je ne savais pas trop comment écrire le chapitre 9 sans gros faux-raccord, c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de donner le minimum de détails et en écrivant un peu au feeling. Enfin bon… Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Le Geek pleurait.

Il était stupéfait par ce qu'il avait lu… C'était donc ça, les pensées de Mathieu ? Il avait bien marqué noir sur blanc qu'il regrettait son geste contre le Geek et qu'il tenait à lui… Le gamer pensait qu'il n'était pas aimé, mais maintenant il avait la preuve que non.

Les mains du Geek tremblaient, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

« … Ce… C'est… »

Alexis n'osa pas bouger, mais comprit que le Geek a finalement réalisé qu'il n'avait pas menti en disant que Mathieu s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et préféra rester silencieux. Le Geek le regarda.

« C'est la vérité, tout ça… ? » Arriva à dire le Geek, encore secoué par cette découverte.

Alexis hocha la tête.

« Oui. C'est la vérité. »

Le Geek regarda de nouveau le carnet de son créateur. Il remarqua que dans un coin de la page, il y avait des traces de larmes séchées. Mathieu a pleuré quand il écrivait… Le gamer lâcha le carnet, tremblotant. Alexis fut surpris par cette réaction, s'approcha de lui et tendit la main vers lui.

« Geek ? »

Le Geek se précipita aussitôt vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit violemment, empêchant Alexis de réagir. Antoine entendit du bruit en haut, et vit l'adolescent en train de descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers.

« Geek ? Qu'est-ce que- »

Le gamer ne s'arrêta pas et bouscula le présentateur de What the Cut au passage. Alexis le rejoint et l'aida à se relever. Les deux vidéastes suivirent le Geek, parti loin devant eux. Mais où est-ce qu'il a appris à courir aussi vite ?

Le Geek n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : rentrer. Rentrer à la maison, revoir ses collègues… Sa famille qu'il aime tant. Il n'arrivait pas à les détester, il n'en était pas capable. Les rêves que le gamer a vu et les notes du carnet de Mathieu lui ont fait comprendre à quel point ses collègues comptent énormément pour lui. Peu importe ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir, ils restent sa famille. En y repensant, ce qu'ils ont fait n'était jamais méchant et volontaire. Maintenant, le Geek l'a compris. Et il en avait la preuve, désormais. Le Geek voulait rentrer, les revoir et s'excuser. S'excuser pour avoir fugué, s'excuser pour leur avoir fait du souci.

Le Geek courait. Il courait vite, en direction de sa maison. Antoine et Alexis le suivent, moins échauffés que lui.

« Bordel, il est rapide ! _S'écria Antoine._

\- Parle pas en courant, crétin ! » _Répliqua Alexis._

Le gamer tourna à droite, et traversa la rue… Sans s'apercevoir qu'une voiture roulait à toute vitesse dans sa direction. C'est en entendant ce dernier klaxonner que le Geek se rendit compte de son erreur. Antoine et Alexis virent la scène et se mirent à avoir peur et à redoubler leur course. Mais la voiture se rapprochait dangereusement vite du gamer, et malgré toute leur énergie, ils n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre. Le Geek ne bougea plus, apeuré et paralysé.

Le temps s'est arrêté.

 **Un cliffhanger sauvage apparaît ! Alors ? Va-t-il y avoir un accident ou pas ?**


	11. Chapitre 11: Réconciliations

**Chapitre 11**

Silence.

Tout était noir. Le Geek était tombé sur le côté et ressentit le sol froid sur une de ses épaules… Et une étrange chaleur. Une chaleur familière. Douce et agréable. Il avait l'impression de la connaître… Le gamer sentit quelque chose autour de lui qui entourait son corps, comme si une personne l'attirait contre lui. Avec un peu de frayeur, il ouvrit doucement les yeux… Et fut choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

« Mathieu ! »

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks serrait le Geek dans ses bras, allongé sur le sol et de côté. Lui aussi avait fermé les yeux. Il semblait à moitié sonné. Le gamer se redressa et secoua Mathieu, mort de panique.

« Mathieu ! Mathieu ! »

Antoine et Alexis traversèrent la rue et se dirigèrent vers les deux Sommet.

« Geek ! _Hurla Antoine._

\- Antoine ! Alexis ! _Le Geek s'était retourné vers les deux vidéastes, s'apprêtant à pleurer._ Mathieu… Mathieu a…

\- On a vu. » Lui répondit Alexis.

Antoine se précipita vers son ami, et l'aida à se relever.

« Hé Mathieu ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va… _Le schizophrène reprit peu à peu ses esprits._ Aïe… »

Son bras droit était rouge, dû à son impact au sol pour sauver le Geek. Mathieu mit sa main sur son bras douloureux. Le gamer aperçut cette blessure et se mit à frissonner. Oh non, Mathieu s'était fait mal à cause de lui !

« Nom de dieu, tu as une blessure au bras ! _S'écria Antoine._

\- Aïe… Ça fait mal… _Gémit Mathieu._

\- Tu as du matériel de secours chez toi ? _Demanda Alexis à Antoine._

\- Ouais. Par chance, on n'est pas loin de la maison. Allons-y ! »

Le petit groupe se dirigea ainsi vers la maison du grand brun.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

Antoine et Alexis étaient aux petits soins de Mathieu. Heureusement, le schizophrène ne s'est pas gravement blessé lors de sa chute : il avait juste un peu de rouge au bras droit (rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas du sang). Alexis diminua la douleur de la blessure, et Antoine mit un bandage dessus. Tout s'est passé sans problèmes.

Le Geek était au côté de Mathieu, regardant son créateur se faire soigner… Au fur et à mesure, il baissa les yeux, n'arrivant plus à garder son regard sur le schizophrène. Cette blessure, c'était de sa faute. Il voulait simplement retrouver Mathieu et ses collègues, mais au lieu d'attendre chez Antoine pour qu'il vienne le chercher, il s'est précipité dehors et n'a pas fait attention au danger. Et au final, c'est son créateur qui s'est pris un coup pour le sauver.

 _D'abord le plateau, ensuite ça… Je suis vraiment une catastrophe ambulante._ Pensa le Geek.

Alexis avait récupéré en chemin le chapeau de Mathieu, et le lui vissa sur la tête.

« Merci, les gars. _Dit Mathieu._

\- Tu m'as fait super peur, Mathieu ! _S'écria Antoine en regardant son collègue._ T'imagine si la voiture t'avait percuté ?

\- Je sais. » Répondit Mathieu, conscient de son acte.

Mathieu se retourna vers le Geek, sachant qu'il le regardait depuis un moment.

« Mais il était hors de question que je perde le Geek. »

Le Geek fut sorti de ses pensées par cette phrase.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux. Mathieu et Antoine furent étonnés par cette réaction, mais pas Alexis. Le présentateur du Point Culture l'avait compris en le regardant du coin de l'œil : Le Geek avait honte. Honte de lui-même. Il ne sait pas se défendre par lui-même, il pleure souvent, il est facilement effrayé et manipulable. Alexis comprit vite que le gamer avait un complexe d'infériorité et de multiples séquelles mentales. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il préférait que ce soit le Geek qui affirme haut et fort son mal-être. Antoine et Alexis se regardèrent du regard discrètement, et semblait penser à la même chose. Tous deux restèrent donc silencieux.

« Geek ? » Demanda Mathieu au concerné.

Le gamer ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, et ne releva pas la tête. Mathieu commença à s'inquiéter, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. De longues minutes de silence s'ensuivirent… Puis le Geek se décida à briser la glace.

« Pardon.

\- Hein ? _Mathieu semblait ne pas comprendre. Antoine et Alexis restèrent silencieux, mais avaient compris ce qu'il voulait dire._

\- … Tu as lu mon carnet, pas vrai ? »

Les trois vidéastes ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cette réponse. Antoine et Alexis se firent tous petits (surtout Antoine)… Mathieu ne répondit pas, mais son regard le trahissait.

« C'est toi, Antoine, qui l'a envoyé à Mathieu. _Dit le Geek en regardant le présentateur de What the Cut._

\- Oui, c'est moi. _Avoua-t-il._ Mais comment t'as su que…

\- Je ne trouvais pas mon carnet en fouillant mon sac.

\- Ah…

\- Geek… »

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi dire… Avec un courage insoupçonné, le Geek regarda son créateur droit dans les yeux. Finalement, il s'est décidé. Puisque Mathieu savait tout ce qu'il pensait, autant tout lui dire tout de suite. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher, de toute façon…

« Je suis désolé, Mathieu. Je ne suis pas le garçon fort que tu crois.

\- Geek, ce n'est pas-

\- Laisse-moi finir. _Lui coupa le gamer._ Je le sais mieux que personne. On a beau tous se ressembler en apparence, je ne suis pas comme vous autres. Tu es gentil, drôle et sympathique. Le Patron a beau être la pire créature de la Terre, il sait se défendre et a une certaine classe **(NO GEETRON, BITCHES. I'M AGAINST THE GEETRON)**. Maître Panda est mignon, il sait chanter et a du caractère. Le Hippie a beau être défoncé, c'est quelqu'un d'honnête et de gentil. Le Prof est intelligent, la Fille et les autres personnalités ont une utilité… Mais moi, je ne sais rien faire à part me plaindre. Je ne suis ni intelligent ni drôle, je suis insupportable, maladroit, faible, pleurnichard et trouillard. Je ne suis même pas mignon… Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est jouer aux jeux-vidéos et geeker sur Internet. Ça ne va pas bien loin. J'ai remarqué que j'avais de moins en moins de répliques et de présence dans l'émission. »

Mathieu se mit une claque intérieure. Il avait raison, les derniers épisodes n'ont pas vraiment mit le Geek en avant à part pour le tabasser.

« Je comprends ce choix. _Continua le Geek._ Je sais que ce qui fait une partie du succès de SLG, c'est quand je m'en prends plein la gueule et que je subisse les pires moqueries, remarques et situations imaginables. En fait, c'est la seule chose auquel je suis utile. Mais on dirait que tu n'as plus trop d'inspiration avec moi… Si c'est le cas, je ne t'en veux pas. Et si tu décides de me virer de l'émission, je ne dirais rien. Mais si jamais ça arrive, alors je te demande de reprendre le Prof ou une autre personnalité dans l'équipe. Ce n'est pas grave si toi et les autres, vous me détestez… Ce n'est pas la peine de vous vous forciez à m'aimer. J'ai décidé de ne plus m'en plaindre et de tout prendre sur moi sans broncher. » Le Geek ferma les yeux à la fin de sa phrase.

Les paroles du Geek furent l'effet d'une énorme massue pour Mathieu. Antoine et Alexis étaient sous le choc… La façon de penser du gamer a augmenté de façon drastique : au départ triste, il a fini par sombrer dans le désespoir et dans un gros complexe d'infériorité avec des traumatismes mentaux, pour au final accepter sa condition de victime et par ne plus croire à une autre solution.

Le silence régna dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes… Puis les deux amis de Mathieu virent ce dernier pleurer. Il ne fit aucun bruit, mais il pleurait. Son visage s'assombrit… Et il finit par craquer. Le présentateur de SLG se leva, prit les bras du Geek et attira le gamer vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le Geek fut surprit par cette réaction, et s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« Je ne suis qu'un connard… » Murmura Mathieu. « Je suis encore pire que l'homme au masque de mon scénario.

\- Ma… Mathieu ? _Bégaya le Geek._

\- J'aurais dû le comprendre… J'aurais dû voir que tu souffrais, j'aurais dû être là quand tu avais besoin de moi. Mais j'ai détourné les yeux, et je n'ai rien fait. C'est de ma faute… Tout est de ma faute…

\- Mathieu…

\- Tu es un adolescent. C'est normal que tu ne puisses pas réagir comme nous, qui sommes plus âgé. Mais à chaque fois, j'oubliais ça et je me comportais violemment avec toi. Je voulais que tu deviennes fort et que tu puisses te défendre seul… Mais je me rends compte maintenant que je ne l'ai pas fait de la bonne manière. Au contraire, j'ai fini par me comporter comme mes camarades qui se moquaient de moi quand j'étais petit. Je t'ai utilisé comme défouloir et punching-ball pour tout et n'importe quoi… Juste parce qu'en te voyant, je me retrouvais jeune face à ces brutes. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois comme moi à cet âge-là, mais j'ai fait l'inverse et j'ai fini par agir comme eux… Je suis désolé, Geek… Je suis désolé… »

Jamais Antoine et Alexis n'avait vu Mathieu dans un tel état. Aucun des deux vidéastes n'osa parler ni bouger. Le Geek était immobile, stupéfait par l'aveu de Mathieu… Il sentit qu'il allait pleurer. Mathieu reprit peu à peu son calme, et regarda le Geek dans les yeux.

« Geek, est-ce que tu nous détestes ?

\- … Non. Je n'y arrive pas. »

Mathieu mit une main sur la tête du gamer, ce qui étonna ce dernier.

« Tu as saboté ta chambre et marqué : 'Je vous hais tous' sous le coup de la colère, c'est ça ?

\- Oui… _Avoua honteusement le Geek._

\- Je vois.

\- Et vous… Vous me détestez ? _Demanda timidement le gamer._

\- Non. »

Le Geek fit les yeux ronds.

« Quoi ?

\- Maître Panda t'aime énormément, et adore passer du temps avec toi. Le Hippie aime discuter et jouer avec toi, je ne sais pas pour le Prof et la Fille mais ils n'ont pas été indifférent à ta disparition. Bon, on ne dira rien pour le Patron… Mais en tout cas, tu es important pour tout le monde. Tout le monde tient à toi, et moi aussi. Tu es une personne importante de la famille… De MA famille. Tu n'es pas seulement une partie de moi, tu es un membre de ma famille.

\- C'est… C'est vrai ? _Dit le Geek, les yeux brillants d'espoir._

\- Oui. »

Mathieu lui sourit pour le rassurer et pour lui prouver que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Son sourire était doux et honnête. Ça y est, les larmes ont fini par couler. Le Geek se jeta sur Mathieu et le serra fort dans ses bras, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Son créateur lui rendit son étreinte. Il lui caressa doucement la tête pour le calmer.

« Je t'aime, Geek.

\- Moi aussi… Moi aussi, Mathieu. Je vous aime tous. _Réussit à dire le Geek entre ses sanglots._

\- Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?

\- Oui… Oui, je veux rentrer ! »

Les deux Sommet étaient heureux. Heureux d'avoir pu se parler honnêtement, heureux de se retrouver. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, pendant un bon moment.

Antoine était ému… Et des petites larmes ont même coulés de ses yeux noisette. Et on dirait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ses instants de faiblesses… Son camarade à côté de lui pleurait également, mais avait du mal à le cacher.

« Alexis, tu pleures ? _Demanda le grand brun au concerné. Visiblement, Mathieu et le Geek l'ont entendu et se sont retournés vers le Présentateur du Point Culture, relâchant leur câlin._

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne pleure pas. _Alexis essuya ses larmes avec sa manche._

\- Se pourrait-il que tu ne sois pas insensible face à cette scène ? _Antoine prit un ton légèrement moqueur._

\- Ta gueule ! Toi aussi, tu pleures Antoine ! _Répliqua Alexis._

\- Hé !

\- Vous êtes sensibles en fait, les mecs ! _S'exclama Mathieu avec un petit rire._

\- PARLE POUR TOI ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Antoine et Alexis à leur collègue, ce qui surprit ce dernier.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même le Geek. L'atmosphère autrefois tendu était devenu plus calme et joyeuse. Tous leurs problèmes avaient disparus… Soudain, un bruit vient interrompre la bonne humeur qui s'était installé dans la pièce. C'était le portable de Mathieu qui avait reçu un SMS. Le schizophrène sortit sa petite machine de sa poche et lut :

 _« Sortez dehors. X »_

« C'est qui, Mathieu ? _Demanda le Geek._

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est signé X…

\- X ?! _S'exclamèrent en même temps Antoine et Alexis._

\- Euh, oui… _Mathieu faillit lâcher son portable. « Se pourrait-il qu'Antoine et Alexis aient aussi reçu un drôle d'SMS signé X ? » Se demanda-t-il._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit dans son SMS ? _Demanda Alexis._

\- 'Sortez dehors'.

\- Ca veut dire qu'il est ici ?! _S'écria Antoine._ »

Les quatre amis sortirent de la maison d'Antoine, et virent une personne de dos adossé à un arbre. La personne en question remit ce qui semblait être un portable dans sa poche, et se montra à la lumière. C'était un homme de petite taille, châtain et aux yeux bleu, portant une longue blouse blanche, un nœud papillon noir et blanc, une chemise blanche, un pantalon et des chaussures noires ainsi que des lunettes rectangulaires noires. Tout le monde, mais surtout Mathieu et le Geek, furent choqués par la personne qui se présentait face à eux. Ils le reconnaissaient… C'est…

« LE PROF ?! » S'écrièrent le petit groupe.

Le savant remit son nœud papillon en place, puis regarda la petite bande.

« Oui, c'est moi.

 _-_ Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Demanda Mathieu. Antoine, Alexis et le Geek étaient tout aussi perdu.

Le Prof regardait le groupe, et vit le Geek à côté de Mathieu.

« On dirait que ça a marché. _Dit-il tranquillement._

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » S'exclama Mathieu.

Le scientifique mit les mains dans ses poches, et sortit deux carnets rouge et bleu. Tout le monde fit les yeux ronds.

« Les carnets de Mathieu et du Geek ?! _S'écria Antoine._

\- Exact.

\- Mais comment es-tu au courant de ça ? _Demanda Alexis._

\- À ton avis ? »

Mathieu et le Geek étaient perdus… Mais rapidement, Antoine et Alexis ont fait le rapprochement.

« Attends… Ça veut dire que c'est toi 'X' ? _Fit Antoine._

\- Oui, c'est moi. _Répondit le Prof._

\- QUOI ?! _S'exclamèrent les vidéastes. Le Geek et Mathieu les regardaient bizarrement._

\- Antoine ? Alexis ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Demanda Mathieu à ses amis.

 _Oh merde…_ Pensèrent Antoine et Alexis. Ils avaient oubliés de parler de « X » à Mathieu… Mais comment ils auraient pu aborder ce sujet, aussi ? Au point où on en est, autant tout lui dire.

« En fait, pendant que le Geek était chez moi, on a reçu de drôles d'SMS venant d'un certain 'X'. _Dit Antoine._ Il nous demandait de faire des choses précises… Et force et de constater qu'il avait à chaque fois raison.

\- Comment ça ? _Demanda Mathieu._

\- Pour le coup des avis de recherches, par exemple. _Dit Alexis._ Moi et Antoine, nous n'étions pas au courant de ça, c'est « X » qui me l'a signalé. En plus de ça, j'ai pu croiser Alexis Lloyd qui m'a averti de ta dépression. J'ai pu prévenir Antoine grâce à lui.

\- Et pour les carnets, c'est encore lui qui nous a menés sur la piste. Ensuite, c'est nous deux qui avons choisi de les échanger : le Geek aurait le carnet de Mathieu et inversement. » Conclut Antoine.

Mathieu et le Geek furent sans voix… Tout était planifié depuis le début ? Et tout ça, ce serait grâce à l'aide de « X » ? Le Prof resta silencieux, attendant qu'on lui donne la parole pour s'expliquer.

« C'était toi « X » depuis le début, hein ? _Dit Alexis, en direction du scientifique._

\- Oui. C'est moi qui vous aie donné ces informations.

\- Mais comment tu savais tout ça ?! » S'exclama Mathieu.

Le Prof prit une grande inspiration.

« Ça a commencé quand nous avons placardé partout dans Paris les avis de recherches chacun de notre côté. Je suis allé dans l'arrondissement d'Antoine Daniel déposer quelques affiches et, par pur hasard, je suis passé devant sa maison. Naturellement, je voulais parler de cette affaire avec lui, puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de Mathieu… Et puis, j'ai vu à travers une fenêtre Alexis et le Geek avec lui. J'ai été très surpris en voyant ça, alors je suis resté caché pendant un moment avant de rentrer à la maison.

\- Quoi ?! _S'exclama Mathieu._ Mais alors, si tu étais rentré aussi tard ce jour-là, c'était…

\- C'était pour ça.

\- Attends… Ça veut dire que tu savais depuis le début où était le Geek ?

\- Oui… » Avoua le Prof, légèrement embarrassé.

Mathieu empoigna la blouse immaculée du scientifique, le visage plein de colère.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! Tu te rends compte du souci que je me suis fait pour lui ?! Pourquoi tu es resté silencieux, Prof ?!

\- Je voulais que tu te réconcilies avec lui. » Répondit calmement mais fermement le Prof, en regardant son créateur dans les yeux.

Mathieu fut surprit par cette réponse.

« Tu croyais vraiment que je ne savais rien ? J'avais bien vu que tu tenais au Geek, et réciproquement. Sauf que vous n'avez jamais pu vous le dire en face, et ça a fini par vous éloigner et vous détester mutuellement. Et pourtant, j'ai bien remarqué que tu te sentais un peu coupable de ce que tu lui faisais pendant l'émission ou en dehors et que tu lui montrais, certes discrètement, ton affection pour lui. Je n'ai rien dit, mais ça fait longtemps que je suis au courant de ça. Alors, lorsque le Geek a fui, j'ai vu cette situation comme une opportunité pour vous réconcilier.

\- D'où le fait que tu n'aies rien dit. _Dit Alexis._

\- Exactement. Je savais la vérité mais si je l'avais dit à Mathieu tout de suite, il aurait sûrement explosé de colère et serait sûrement allé encore plus loin que ce qu'il avait fait lors de l'accident du plateau. Et ça, cela m'était insupportable. C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé le silence pendant un moment : je voulais que tu te calmes et avoir la confirmation que tu tenais réellement au Geek. J'ai eu ma réponse plus vite que je ne le pensais, il faut l'avouer… »

Mathieu était abasourdi par le discours du savant. Il le relâcha.

« C'est pour nous que t'as fait ça, Prof ? _Demanda le Geek au scientifique._

\- Oui _. Lui répondit ce dernier en souriant._

\- Mais pourquoi tu nous as envoyé des SMS sous le nom de X ?

\- Ah, ça… Eh bien, je réfléchissais à la manière de réconcilier le Geek et Mathieu, et lorsque j'ai découvert où était mon collègue et en vous entendant parler à la fenêtre, je me suis rendu compte que nous avions les mêmes intentions. Alors j'ai décidé de vous donner un coup de main… À ma manière. J'ai trouvé les numéros d'Antoine et Alexis Breut, et j'ai ainsi pu vous envoyer des SMS avec un numéro inconnu sous le nom de « X ». J'anticipais à l'avance les actions qui allaient se passer, et je vous prévenais de ce qu'il fallait faire. Par exemple, quelques jours après qu'on ait disposé les avis de recherches un peu partout dans la ville, j'ai vu Alexis Lloyd partir de son domicile pour aller quelque part et en le suivant, j'ai constaté qu'il se dirigeait chez Alexis Breut pour discuter de la situation de Mathieu. Alors j'ai dû utiliser une astuce pour qu'ils se croisent, et c'était les avis de recherches. Ainsi, Alexis Breut a pu être au courant de la dépression de Mathieu.

\- Et pour les carnets ? _Demanda Antoine._

\- J'ai vite su que le Geek avait toujours un petit carnet rouge sur lui. Quant à celui de Mathieu, je l'ai piqué. _Le Prof avait un regard blasé à la fin de sa phrase._

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton carnet était JUSTE BIEN EN ÉVIDENCE SUR TON BUREAU. _Le ton du Prof était assez sarcastique._

\- T'as osé fouiller dans mes affaires ?!

\- Tu voulais revoir le Geek, oui ou non ? » Demanda le scientifique à son créateur.

Mathieu se calma aussitôt. Le Prof remit sa blouse correctement.

« Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. _Fit Alexis._ Lorsque j'ai reçu le carnet de Mathieu, il y avait un petit mot de Maître Panda. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Encore une fois, c'était moi. _Révéla le Prof._ En passant devant la chambre de Mathieu, j'ai entendu ce dernier dire qu'il allait sortir. J'ai donc fait une petite lettre à Maître Panda sous le nom de X et en changeant mon écriture en lui demandant de chercher le carnet et de l'envoyer à Alexis Breut.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? C'était toi le premier à savoir l'existence de ce carnet, non ? _Demanda de nouveau Alexis._

\- Je voulais savoir ce que Mathieu faisait dehors. Mais je ne dirais rien là-dessus. Pour le reste, je vous aie laissé le choix de ce qu'il fallait faire avec les carnets. »

Tout le monde était stupéfait par les révélations du Prof. Il savait tout depuis le début, mais il était resté en silence pendant longtemps… Et en agissant dans l'ombre. Non seulement c'était un génie scientifique, mais il était également un logicien hors pair... Ou un gros fourbe, à vous de voir.

« Prof… _Fit Mathieu, complètement sans voix._

\- Je sais, je sais. Je vous aie menti. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… J'aurais dû te dire la vérité plus tôt, Mathieu. Mais je n'avais pas d'autres solutions, et je voulais vraiment que tu te réconcilies avec le Geek.

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda timidement la jeune personnalité._

\- Eh bien… »

Le Prof s'approcha du Geek, et mit une main sur sa tête en lui souriant tendrement.

« Parce que tu es comme un petit frère pour moi. Je tiens beaucoup à toi. » Dit le scientifique à son cadet.

Le Geek fut choqué en entendant cela. Le Prof avait bien dit qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il le considérait comme un petit frère ? Ce n'était pas une blague ? Son regard doux et son sourire lui fit comprendre que ces paroles n'étaient pas fausses. Heureux comme tout, le Geek fit un câlin au Prof, et ce dernier lui rendit la pareille. Mathieu poussa un soupir : tout ça n'était qu'un complot ! Oui, mais un complot qui en valait la peine. Il se rapprocha de ses deux personnalités, et les prit dans ses bras. Au départ surprit, le Geek et le Prof enlacèrent finalement leur créateur, souriant. Leur famille était reconstituée, désormais.

Antoine et Alexis sont restés à l'écart, laissant et admirant avec une certaine émotion les trois Sommet se retrouver.

« Tu m'as embarqué dans un joli chaos, Antoine. _Dit Alexis à son ami._

\- C'est vrai… Mais c'est bien de vivre des choses comme ça de temps en temps.

\- Tu as raison.

\- C'est une belle histoire qui se finit bien.

\- Oui. Une belle histoire de famille. »

 **Et… TADAM ! Il n'y a pas eu d'accident, et nous savons maintenant qui était ce fameux X, qui n'était nul autre que LE PROF ! Haha, PERSONNE n'a deviné que c'était lui, personne ! En même temps, il était assez fourbe… Mais bref. C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre d'Une histoire de famille ! Restez encore là pour voir l'épilogue de cette histoire.**


	12. Epilogue

**Chapitre 12**

 **Dernier chapitre d'Une Histoire de Famille. Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Vous êtes géniaux ^^ !**

Le Geek était monté dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Mathieu, Antoine, Alexis et le Prof sont restés au salon.

« Antoine, Alexis… » Dit Mathieu en regardant ses amis.

Les deux vidéastes regardèrent le schizophrène.

« Merci. » Mathieu sourit, reconnaissant envers eux. Après tout, ils ont gardé le Geek en sécurité et l'ont même aidés à être honnête avec lui.

Antoine et Alexis sourirent à leur tour, ainsi que le Prof.

« De rien, Mathieu. _Dit Antoine._ Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Même si vous auriez pu me prévenir plus tôt.

\- Oh, tu ne vas pas commencer. _Fit Alexis._

\- Haha, désolé. Réflexe. » Mathieu était légèrement gêné, ce qui faisait rire ses amis.

Le présentateur de SLG se retourna ensuite vers le savant.

« Merci à toi aussi, Prof.

\- M… Moi aussi ? _Le Prof ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque._

\- C'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai pu me réconcilier avec le Geek. _Dit Mathieu, souriant._

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir caché la vérité ? _Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le Prof s'en voulait d'avoir menti._

\- J'avoue que c'était très fourbe de ta part de m'avoir caché tout ça et trompé tout le monde, mais c'était pour une bonne raison et une bonne cause. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

\- Mathieu… _Le Prof se sentit plus léger en entendant ça._

\- Encore merci.

\- … »

Le Prof était figé… Mathieu n'était pas en colère contre lui ? Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait depuis la saison 2 jusqu'à maintenant, il lui faisait encore confiance ? Le scientifique n'en revenait pas… Il soupira et remit ses lunettes en place.

« Je vais mourir de compliments, si ça continue. » Dit le Prof de manière neutre. Il était trop fier pour montrer réellement ce qu'il ressent. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il était heureux.

Mathieu et ses amis rigolèrent doucement face au comportement du Prof. Soudain, on entendit des pas descendre les escaliers. Le Geek apparut avec ses affaires sur le dos.

« C'est bon, je suis prêt. _Fit le gamer à Mathieu._

\- Bien. Nous pouvons rentrer. » Mathieu regarda le Geek et le Prof en exprimant cette phrase.

Le Prof hocha la tête. Le Geek baissa un peu les yeux, puis se retourna vers Antoine.

« Antoine… Merci pour tout. »

Antoine fut ému… Il sourit et prit le Geek dans ses bras.

« De rien, mon grand. Je serais toujours là si tu as des soucis. Je t'accueillerais toujours chez moi. » Dit tendrement Antoine, en regardant en direction de Mathieu lorsqu'il dit « Je serais toujours là si tu as des soucis ». Mathieu comprit que ce message s'adressait également à lui, et le schizophrène sourit à son ami, ce dernier lui rendant son sourire.

Alexis et le Prof sourirent. Le scientifique se mit à côté du présentateur du Point Culture.

« Merci à toi aussi, Alexis. _Murmura le Prof au vidéaste._

\- De rien, c'est naturel. » Ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire.

« … Et si jamais Mathieu n'est pas gentil avec toi, préviens-moi. Je le punirais et tu pourras rester ici. _Antoine eut un sourire moqueur au visage et posa son regard sur son aîné. Le Geek fut surpris par ces paroles et le regarda d'un air un peu perdu._

 _\- Wait what ? Pensèrent Alexis et le savant en se rendant compte des mots du grand brun et en faisant les yeux ronds._

\- Hé ! C'est mon Geek ! Tu fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! »

Cette fois, Le Geek, Alexis et le Prof regardèrent Mathieu, surpris par ses dires. Le schizophrène sentit cela, et se retourna vers eux.

« Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il, un peu perplexe._

\- Tu sous-entends plusieurs choses en disant ça… _Lui répondit Alexis._

\- Je sais que tu aimes le Geek, mais quand même. _Continua le Prof, le regard blasé._

\- Que… Non ! _Mathieu se rendit compte de ses paroles._ Je ne sous-entendais rien du tout !

\- C'est bien, t'es honnête maintenant. _Dit Antoine, avec le même sourire moqueur._

\- Ta gueule ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Mathieu. Après ce petit temps de détente, le schizophrène se tourna vers le Prof.

« Au fait Prof, tu pourrais me rendre mon carnet et celui du Geek, s'il te plaît ? »

\- Bien sûr. »

Le Prof fouilla dans ses poches et les rendit à leurs propriétaires. Le Geek le rangea automatiquement, et Mathieu l'ouvrit pour voir s'il ne manquait rien (il y avait des feuilles volantes dedans). Il fut surpris en voyant ce qu'il y avait marqué à la première page.

« C'est quoi ça, 'Journal de Mathieu' ? J'ai jamais marqué ça !

\- Hein ? _Fit Antoine._

\- Ce n'est pas un journal intime ? _Demanda Alexis._

\- Mais non. J'ai passé l'âge pour ça. Ok, j'ai bien marqué deux trois choses dans ce carnet, mais c'était juste quand je m'ennuyais… Ou quand il m'arrive des choses. »

Tout le monde se mit à regarder le Prof… Ce dernier regardait ailleurs.

« Prof… C'est toi qui a marqué ça sur mon carnet ? _Demanda Mathieu._

\- Oui. _Le savant ne s'en cachait même pas._

\- QUOI ?! Non seulement t'as osé fouillé dans mes affaires, mais en plus tu me trolles en écrivant ça ?! _Mathieu se mit en colère._

\- Une petite vengeance pour m'avoir viré de l'émission. » Le Prof eut un sourire narquois aux lèvres. C'est vrai après tout, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps, non ?

Mathieu et le Prof se disputèrent sous les yeux surpris du Geek et blasés d'Antoine et Alexis. Il fallait s'y attendre.

« Tout est redevenu normal. _Dit Alexis._

\- Ouais. » Lui répondit Antoine.

Les deux vidéastes rigolèrent doucement. Oui, tout était revenu à la normale.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Mathieu, le Geek et le Prof sont rentrés chez eux. Ce fut l'effervescence à leur retour : Maître Panda avait pris le gamer dans ses bras, soulagé et heureux d'avoir retrouver son petit frère. De même pour le Hippie et la Fille, qui s'étaient jetés contre lui et serraient très fort dans leur bras. Le Fanatique n'était pas là, et le Patron resta silencieux.

Le Geek, après avoir évité la mort par asphyxie plusieurs fois, se dirigea vers sa chambre… Son visage heureux disparut. Il se souvenait encore de sa grosse colère envers Mathieu après que ce dernier l'ait giflé c'est ce qui l'a poussé à saboter sa chambre, avant d'avoir l'idée de fuguer. C'était difficile de croire que le gentil Geek puisse faire autant de dégâts… Même lui n'en revenait pas. Maître Panda l'a suivi, et posa une main sur son épaule tout en regardant la chambre dévastée.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le courage de toucher à cette chambre, quand tu es parti.

\- … J'ai fait ça sous le coup de la colère… _Murmura doucement le Geek, regrettant son action._

\- Je l'ai compris. _Lui dit le chanteur._ Nous l'avons compris. »

Le Geek resta silencieux et regarda Maître Panda. L'animal le regarda aussi, et lui sourit.

« Rangeons cette chambre ensemble. _Proposa-t-il au gamer._

\- Oui ! » Fit joyeusement le Geek.

Les deux comparses se mirent aussitôt au boulot. En quelques heures, la chambre fut remise en état. Le Geek reprit possession de son territoire, heureux comme tout, sous le regard attendri de Maître Panda. Certes, la chambre d'Antoine était confortable, mais le gamer ne se sentait pas réellement… « Chez lui ». Et puis, ses consoles et ses peluches lui avaient manqué. Le chanteur partit de la chambre, laissant le temps à son petit frère de s'adapter de nouveau à son antre. En chemin, il croisa le Prof. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent face à face. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux… Puis ce fut Maître Panda qui prit la parole.

« C'est toi qui a écrit la lettre dans ma chambre à ce moment-là, pas vrai ?

\- … Oui. Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Le papier avait des odeurs chimiques. Et il n'y a qu'une personne qui pouvait avoir de tels papiers… »

Le Prof fut tiqué. Il se fit un facepalm intérieur pour avoir fait une erreur aussi grossière. Mais bon, Maître Panda s'était bien abstenu d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit sur son activité devant la famille… Et pour ça, le savant lui en était reconnaissant.

« Pour un peu, j'y aurais presque cru. _Plaisanta Maître Panda._

\- Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. _Soupira le Prof._

\- Je sais, je rigole. »

Tous deux se mirent à rire. Puis ils se regardèrent de nouveau…

« Tu as aidé Mathieu à se réconcilier avec le Geek ? _Demanda Maître Panda._

\- … Juste un tout petit peu ? » Fit le Prof, l'air de rien.

Maître Panda sourit.

« Merci.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Le Prof lui rendit son sourire.

Le chanteur s'approcha de son ami, et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« On va aider Mathieu ? Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas s'il est encore capable de cuisiner.

\- Bonne idée. »

Sur ces mots (et rires), Maître Panda et le Prof se dirigèrent au salon pour aider leur créateur à préparer le dîner.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Le dîner s'était passé sans encombres. Tout le monde discutait, riait, parlait fort… Mais pas vraiment. Pour une raison étrange, le Geek était resté muet tout le long du repas, et qui repartit immédiatement dans sa chambre juste après avoir fini de manger. Cela n'a pas échappé à Mathieu, qui se demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Le présentateur de SLG se dirigea vers la chambre du gamer, ouvrit la porte… Et vit ce dernier en tailleur sur son lit, tremblant, le visage pâle et le visage pétrifié. Il semblait en état de choc. Mathieu eut peur et s'assit rapidement à côté du Geek.

« Geek ! Tu vas bien ? »

Pas de réponse…

« Geek ! _S'inquiéta le schizophrène en secouant le gamer._

\- Ah ! _Le Geek finit par réagir, ce qui soulagea Mathieu._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu étais tout pâle et figé. »

Le Geek baissa les yeux…

« Geek ?

\- … J… Je… »

L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Il semblait perturber… Et Mathieu l'a compris. Il mit ses deux mains sur les épaules du Geek.

« Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- … J'ai… J'ai peur… »

Mathieu ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« Peur ?

\- J'ai peur… J'ai peur que tout recommence comme avant… Les insultes, les tortures du Patron… Ma solitude… Que tu me cries dessus… J'ai peur de revivre à nouveau tout ça… »

Le Geek se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Mathieu était sans voix… Puis il regarda le gamer avec un regard plein de regrets. S'il était comme ça, c'était en grande partie par sa faute. Pendant tout ce temps, Mathieu a maltraité et ignoré le Geek, ne voyant en lui que son côté « victime » qu'il a torturé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, comme pour montrer que son « lui » d'aujourd'hui n'était plus son « lui » du passé… Il était resté sourd à ses appels à l'aide, il était resté aveugle face aux tortures que le Patron lui infligeait… Mathieu sentit son cœur s'alourdir.

 _« Je ne suis qu'un gros con… J'ai traumatisé le Geek à ce point ? Je suis vraiment cruel… »_ Pensa le schizophrène.

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi faire… Puis il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

 **« Sérieusement, Mathieu ? À ton avis, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? Le Geek est en pleurs devant toi, apeuré et triste… Ça ne sert à rien de regretter ce que tu as fait par le passé, ce qui compte maintenant c'est tes actions présentes. »**

Le présentateur de SLG resta immobile pendant quelques instants, puis il prit le Geek dans ses bras, au grand étonnement de ce dernier. Mathieu lui caressa doucement la tête.

« Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Je suis là… »

Le Geek reprit son souffle, et rendit l'étreinte de Mathieu. Une fois calmé, le schizophrène prit le visage de l'adolescent entre ses mains et fit en sorte qu'il le regarde.

« Geek, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- … Oui.

\- Tout ce que je t'ai dit chez Antoine est vrai. Tu as ma parole. Je tiens sincèrement à toi, et tu fais partie de ma famille.

\- Mathieu…

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter de te brutaliser dans l'émission, sinon les fans vont commencer à se questionner et à râler pour certains. Et pour le Patron… Eh bien, on ne peut pas le changer. Mais je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus les mêmes erreurs que j'ai faites et que je ne me déchaînerais plus sur toi en dehors de SLG. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. » Mathieu sourit tendrement au Geek.

Le Geek sourit et fit un câlin à Mathieu. Tous les deux restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment… Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, quelqu'un les écoutait derrière le mur. La personne retira une cigarette de sa poche.

« … Bon retour parmi nous, gamin. »

Le Patron s'en alla vers sa chambre, laissant les deux garçons tranquille.

 **Et voilà, fin d'Une Histoire de Famille. Merci à vous d'avoir suivi l'histoire et de l'avoir aimée. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. J'ai beaucoup d'histoires à vous montrer, alors restez en standby !**


End file.
